


Life As A Trickster

by The_Firebird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Kali, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel as Loki, He's Really Fucking Mean, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Really Dragging This Out, Jackass Lucifer, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Only sex in chapter 22, Protective Gabriel, Protective Kali, Rimming, Smut, Soul Bond, Trickster Gabriel, Trickster Sam, mild physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John goes a step to far in 'disciplining' his son, Sam runs. Bloody and bruised, Sam lays down to die. He is rescued by something he's supposed to hunt. Instinct is to kill it. But Sam listens to him and joins his game. Life will never be the same for one Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki's CPS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki's Equal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200395) by [Lixsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixsus/pseuds/Lixsus). 



> This chapter closely follows ‘Loki’s Equal’ by JasminShade. The next will start venturing off from it.

[Sam’s POV]

 

Dean was in the shower, leaving Sam alone with their father, John. Although he acted more like a general than a father. He told Dean what to do and Dean somehow got Sam to do it. Sam was seventeen, he had applied at his current high school for a scholarship to Stanford. He had been so happy at the time he saw his acceptance letter, but it was quickly trampled by the memories of so many arguments with John about college. About how he was supposed to be a hunter all his life. About how he wanted to help people in a court instead of through murder of (sometimes innocent) monsters.

 

He had played it all very safe; he went through the same routine after school, he hid the letter and he didn’t mention it, not once. To neither his father nor brother. Whilst getting out his textbook for history, the letter fell out of his backpack. Thus the shouting started.

 

It started the same as it did most nights; John making a comment on school or hunting and Sam saying he didn’t want to live the life his father had planned. Only today, said father tried to get the point through.

 

“You are going to be a hunter. Do you hear me?” _Slap_ . Sam staggered back, having not expected it, but held his ground. “People are dying out there, you want them to end up like your mother.” _Swing._ Sam tried to dodge it, but John landed a clean blow to his temple, the wedding ring he never removed cutting into his skin, making him bleed. Sam tried to fight back, but his arms were caught and he was now on the floor. Being kicked. Right, John had been drinking. “You fucking killed your mother, demon boy. I figured it out a while ago, you should be thanking me for not killing you. Not rebelling like an angsty teen.” _Kick. Kick. Kick._ Sam was certain at least three of his ribs were broken. Finally Dean came out of the bathroom and tackled his father. “YOU LEAVE DON’T YOU EVER COME BACK!!!”

  
  


Sam grabbed his emergency duffle and left the room as fast as he could, ignoring the ‘Sammy no.’ from Dean. He made it to the bar parking lot next to the motel before his legs collapsed. He was fine if he could just die here, his father had brought things up that he tried so hard to suppress; feeling like he killed his mom was the worst. John had also called him ‘demon boy’, which he didn’t know what it meant but couldn’t care to figure out. He was just about unconscious when a smudge of gold passed his vision and focused to honey coloured eyes staring at him. The figure- man apon closer inspection- sighed.

 

“Hey kiddo. Whatcha doing down there?” That question made Sam _really_ think about what had just happened. Tears rolled down his face without his permission. “No, no, no. Look, you don’t need to give me details, I’m just going to get you to a hospital. But I’ll probably need your name.”

 

At this point Sam couldn’t care less if a monster ate him or this guy stabbed him, so he mumbled out a ‘Sam Winchester’ before he realized that the hospital would take him back to his dad and his dad would probably beat him more. “Don’t take me to a hospital, it will only get me in the same situation.”

 

“Why’s that, Samalam?” The strange man asked.

 

“John, my dad, is the one who broke me.”

 

“John Winchester?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“Thought it was just a fluke, but John Winchester is a pretty big name in the hunting community.”

 

Sam was instantly alert and scooting away, at least two feet before the pain in his abdomen became too much.. “What are you?”

 

“Relax, kid. I only go after really bad people. And Loki, at your service.” Loki tries to put two fingers to Sam’s head but the boy flinches and cries out. “I’m going to heal, like I said, I only hurt bad people.” He heals the hunter before helping him up. “So, you got nowhere to be huh? Wanna follow me around?”

 

“No, and why? You just met me. I’m just some puny human that you can find anywhere.”

 

“Because, I can make you not so human, more trickster. That and you can’t be found anywhere, you are going to be important in something I want to stop. So, seeing as your choices are to come with me or live on the street, wanna come?”

 

“Do I have to be a trickster and what does that entail?”

 

“No and just some pretty awesome powers and a sweets addiction. That and a little bit of immortality.”

 

“Okay, okay….. Make me a trickster.”

  
Their friendship starts from there.


	2. Loki's Comfort

[Loki’s POV]

 

Loki, or Gabriel really, had just been taking care of a murderer at a dingy bar near a dingy motel. On his way out of public eye to pop himself back home, he heard whimpers of pain. Following the sound, he found himself a kid so beat up he looked on the verge of death.

 

“Hey kiddo, whatcha doing down there?” He started crying, Loki didn’t like that. He loved kids, was enough of one himself to understand. This kid seemed stronger than most, his soul brighter and more guarded than most. So, the pagan offered to take him to a hospital. Sam was the name he got, but the kid was immediately worried about the hospital. Curious, Loki asked him about it, when the response was that John Winchester had beat his son to a pulp, Loki got furious. First, this kid’s soul, which he could only see because of the Gabriel side of him, was beautiful, tinged through betrayal. Second, no parent had the right to beat their kid, not to this level. A few spanks to get the point across is one thing, but  breaking bones and giving concussions was another. 

 

Then something else occurred to him. John Winchester was the name of a hunter who was very famous in the monster world. He had two sons, one was Dean and the other nobody could name, he didn’t like to hunt all that much. When he confronted Sam about this, the hunter tried to get away from him and was even more on edge. Loki explained who he was, but when he went to heal Sam, the boy flinched and jarred his injuries, causing the trickster to fuss about him more.

 

When that was over and done with, Loki offered something he'd never offer to anybody before. He never trusted anybody enough to offer something that would set someone on his tail  _ that _ bad. This boy was Lucifer’s vessel, what was Loki thinking?

The god explained what it meant to the confused boy when asked, damn this kid was smart. The ‘don’t take offers from pagans’ rule was probably ingrained in his head since almost birth. He was surprised to find him actually thinking it over and then saying ‘Make me a trickster’.

 

Smiling, Loki touched two fingers to Sam’s forehead. Sam seemed to light up, inside and out. Then he passed out, Loki worriedly removed his fingers and checked for injuries. He stopped when he saw the kid’s soul changing just a bit to accommodate to and create his new trickster powers. To become immortal. But through it all, it still stayed the same bright color, just tinted gold now. Loki flew them back to his place and set Sam down in the guest room.

 

He knew his brothers would be furious in the coming years, but Loki didn’t care. He’d much rather take care of this kid and train him in the trickster ways than leave him to the angels to mold into a demon blood guzzling shadow of a man. He would take care of Sam Winchester, even if it killed him.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

Sam felt the fingers on his forehead before his entire being filled with warmth. It wasn’t a burning sort of warm, but it gave a sense of home, completion. The world went black around him, and he felt two hands coming around him before he was completely out of it.

 

He woke feeling…. Sore. Not in any physical way, but his core felt like it went on a 3 day hunting trip with non-stop ghosts and no sleep. So yeah.. Really sore. He looked around the room he was in; comfy bed long enough for him, TV and gaming system and a wardrobe filled with clothes, later inspection revealed they were all his size. 

 

As he looked around, he realized that he didn’t know what he was supposed to be able to do. He didn’t really know anything, he started to panic. Where was Loki? He could ask him. Oh no, where was he?

 

Loki came in the room and rushed to Sam, pulling him into a hug. “I think the spell put some sort of bond on you and me. I could feel you panicking. Just yell for me at anytime if we’re separated and I’ll come from now on huh?” Sam nodded, feeling much like the little boy he must be to this immortal god. Loki smiles down at him. “Good, come on, I’ll show you around the place.”

 

The ‘place’ ended up being a penthouse. It was the top floor of an apartment building and overlooked the entire city of San Francisco. Looking over the city, Sam gasped, they were near Stanford. He could go to college. He could get the life he wanted, but… he was immortal now, wasn’t he? He could never have the life he wanted.

 

“I wouldn’t say that, Sammy. You can go to as many campuses as you like, look at every single lecture even. I’m going to be posing as a janitor at most of them anyway, at least at some point in time. And we don’t  _ need _ to be together all the time. It might do something for my nerves, but I can tell if you’re in any trouble through the bond thing. You can go to college, just as soon as you can get a handle on your new powers. But that should only take up to the start of next year.”

 

“Really, you aren’t kidding me are you? This isn’t some joke. As long as I have a handle on my powers, I won’t have to skip out on college?”

 

“No… yes…. Let me start over. I’m not kidding, nor is this a joke. I don’t want you hurting anybody through anger or frustration so as long as you can control what you can do, sure, go to college.”

 

“Thank you so much, I could kiss you right now.”

 

“Let’s wait until you are a better age before we do that sweet stuff. Which reminds me, any and all candy or other sweets are in the pantry. Just pretty much think about what you want and it’ll end up there too until you can conjure things. And if you need anything else give me a call.”

 

“I have a few more questions.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How human am I? Do I still need to do things like eat and sleep or no?”

 

“I would say you’re still about 70% human, although you should go full trickster once the human lifespan is exceeded. So, right now, you don’t need to eat and sleep as much but you will eventually need to.”

 

“Can I call Dean?”

 

“Your brother, right. There’s a phone in your room, call him whenever you want. Don’t call Johnny-boy though, I don’t think he’ll be too happy.”

 

“One more; do you know why my dad would call me ‘demon boy’? He said it last night and I don’t know why.”

 

Loki went tense, anger flooding him. “He said that? He’s worse than my father. And yes, I do know why. I don’t think you want to know though.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Let’s sit.” He led them to a couch, sat them down, and began again. “I only know this because I can see to your soul, but there is a small taint in it. It appears that when you were really little, still a baby. Some demon fed you his or her blood.” He tried to continue but Sam exploded on him.

 

“What? I’m a demon? Wha- why?” He started hyperventilating. Suddenly he was on the other side of the room, pillows surrounding himself. “That’s what happened I killed her didn’t I? I killed my mother.”

 

“No, Sam. You didn’t kill Mary, a demon did. You are not a demon, you were a human and now a trickster. You need to calm down before you pass out.”

 

Sam listened to the words, and slowed his breathing. Loki soon came and scooped him up and placed him on his lap like a small child. 

 

“Good, see what I said about controlling powers? We’re lucky those are pillows. Now, let’s get somewhere we can practice that.”


	3. Loki's Threats

[Loki’s POV]

 

Loki led them to the panic room. It was warded against all things, evil and not, and you could not get in there unless Loki had given you specific permission for that time. He guessed he’d have to change that for Sam now. They worked on the latter’s powers for a bit, Loki teaching the new trickster where to find the power source. It proved far more tiring than the god was expecting, by the end, Sam was almost passing out.

 

“Sammy, go to bed.”

 

“No, no, I can do more.” Yawn. “Almost got this down.” 

 

They’d been trying to get the kid to conjure an apple. He almost got it down, most of them had just been really disfigured or plastic or wax. Sam had insisted on going until he made something that someone would buy from a store. 

 

Loki was just about to insist he go to bed before a perfect apple appeared on the stool in front of him. He heard a woot of celebration before a small thump. Looking over, he saw that Sam’s legs had buckled and he was breathing shallowly.  Loki ran over, worried that something was majorly wrong, but smiles when Sam smiles.

 

Helping him up and carrying the boy’s weight, Loki says, “Yeah, it’s time to get you to bed kiddo.”

 

Sam’s head lolls to the side. “Not a kid..” He almost slurs. 

 

“Sure Sammy.” Loki says fondly. He sets the other trickster on the bed before walking towards the door. “I have some business to take care of, if you need me just call, you know where everything else is.” 

 

He leaves Sam in there, already passed out and regenerating energy. Loki leaves with a grim look, there’s a deadbeat dad he has to scare.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[John’s POV]

 

Damn tricksters. They attack and leave before you can track them down properly. And now Dean had left to find his brother, the traitor. So John had roughed him up a bit, parents did that. Especially hunter parents. 

 

“I wouldn’t really say that.”

 

John, who had just walked into his motel room, froze. He had a stake dipped in goat’s blood in hand already. “Who are you, what are you?”

 

The man -the monster- shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, now does it? I know what I know, you know what you know. Sounds pretty good to me. But what you need to know is that Sammy boy is alive and well. Sleeping, yes, but well. You see, I found him, unable to take another step, collapsed outside the bar next door.”

 

“Where is my son?”

 

“I don’t know, probably off looking for Sam. As for the latter, he’s, as I said, sleeping. At my house. You have no right to call him your son though.”

 

“You kidnapped Sam?!”

 

“So now you’re worried, ha. And I didn’t kidnap him, I gave him an option between my house and not my house. I told him who I was, he trusted me, he moved in. There are more details, but you don’t need to know them.” He winked for effect, and effect it had.

 

John was furious. He had trained Sam better than that, to trust a monster. 

 

“I will kill you, I-”

 

“I would like to see you try, Johnny Boy. The only reason I'm keeping you alive is because Sam wouldn't want you dead, no matter what you do to him. You don't get to see him, you don't have the right. You will see him when he asks for you. Until then,” The trickster grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall with inhuman strength. “don't look for me. Don't look for me, don't look for Sam, do whatever it is you do, but not with us.” the monster disappeared out of the room, leaving John reeling. Sam didn't want anything to do with him? Well then, he didn't want anything to do with Sam. But he would get that trickster.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Loki’s POV]

 

Loki flew back to the room in a considerably better mood to find Sam in the kitchen.

 

“Why hello Sammykins.”

 

“Hey Loki, what'd you go out and do?”

 

“Trickster business, put some asshole in his place.”

 

“Only one? I thought hoards of dough bags would be more your style.” Sam responds will the a small smile.

 

“Nah, don't wanna take on more than I can beat up. Only have so much energy.” Sam huffed out a laugh, finishing the sandwich he was making and took a bite.

 

“Fresh lettuce and ham is much better than some old diner food.”

 

“I agree one hundred percent, but when you finish do you wanna go and practice?” Loki questioned.

 

“Sure, let me shower though, I just woke up and went in here.”

  
“Don't push yourself as much today, if you drain your supply too much then it could go dry, then you will pass out and I'll have to take care of you for about a week. Trust me, it's not fun.” ‘But the angel part of me kept me moving’ he wanted to add. But never did, Sam couldn't know that yet.


	4. Loki's Confession

[Sam’s POV]

 

Sam was elated. He had found out how to find the power source and how to tap into it to shape it into the thing he wanted. Today, they were focused on fine tuning that skill. He only had one shot to change the matter around him into the object Loki wanted. Sam got a few on the first try, but only the most simple ones. Things like clothing were more complex, surprisingly. The new trickster had thought it would be easy, but apparel usually came out to be piles of thread or otherwise unwearable. He was starting to sway on his feet when Loki said; ‘Last one, duffle’ and a perfect duffle bag appeared at his feet.

 

Sam fell, but Loki, expecting it, caught him. “That's enough of that. Tomorrow I'll teach you some fighting techniques.”

 

“Okay.” Sam replies, walking to his room -no- the kitchen with Loki’s help. He sat down on one of the bar stools while Loki was making something near the sink. Nectar, he called it. Along with the new drink, he set down a candy bar. When the former hunter drink the Nectar, it tasted better than anything Sam had tasted. He felt reinvigorated instantly.

 

“It helps after using a lot of energy, especially with new powers. Pretty soon there's going to be a pagan meeting. We only meet once a year because things tend to get bloody. Mostly the others, they attack me.”

 

“Why?”

 

Loki smirks. “Because I prank them.”

 

Sam snorts at that. “Why not just stop pranking them then?”

 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You don't just stop pranking. Those guys can't kill me anyway, they don't know what can.”

 

“So not an oak stake covered in goat's blood?”

 

“Nope,” Loki said, popping the ‘p’. “But it would hurt like a bitch.”

 

“And so what can kill you?”

 

“That, Sammykins, is for me to know and you to find out. Why would you want to kill me anyway?”

 

“I wouldn't, but I've gotta know what to watch out for.”

 

“Good point. In that case I'll tell you once you have a handle on your powers. So about a month-ish from now. Just so that way you don't hurt yourself.”

 

“I can live with that.”

 

*Two Weeks Later*

 

Sam was getting better at using his powers. Now he could conjure almost anything on the first try, could sapr with Loki and manage to win and even teleport to nearby places. The magic was slowly expanding to be able to do more and maturing to stop responding on instinct instead of command. He had seen Dean a couple times, got him to forgive John (though Sam still couldn’t call him dad) and explained his situation. He had taken it pretty well, and now was helping John out with hunting things and saving lives.

 

Tomorrow was the Pagan meeting, Loki felt that he was well enough along that he could introduce the seventeen year old to them all.Saying his name was Vali, whom had been the lost god of intelligence. It was the perfect cover-up.

 

Now days they didn’t train as hard. They still did a lesson a day, however with more practice Sam got most things within the hour. After a couple more practice ‘problems’ Loki would teach the former hunter tricks. At first Sam felt like the people didn’t deserve it, before he actually saw how the older trickster picked out his victims. Once he saw what they really did, he felt they deserved it. They didn’t kill all of them anyway, most, actually, they left with a warning that would stay with them forever. Sam quickly developed Loki’s sense of humor, pranks he once found brutal and unnecessary he now thought of as clever and justified.

 

Which led them to their pagan meeting. Loki and Sam, or Vali actually, were just arriving at the scene, five minutes after it started. Boring things about politics and treaties were said, and Vali was getting bored, until Kali said something about the Judeo-Christian Apocalypse.

 

“This apocalypse is upon us. As we know, the events leading up to it began years ago, but it has been recently set into motion by one Dean Winchester.” Vali sat up a little in his chair. “John Winchester got himself stabbed and Dean has sold his soul, thus breaking the first seal. It has been said that heaven will be sending down an angel and that the most likely candidate is Castiel.” Suddenly Loki had a worried look on his face, then his eyes clouded, as if remembering something from childhood, and he smiled. A true smile. “How do we stop this?” Kali asked.

 

“We don’t.” Loki replied, suddenly serious, which everybody was surprised at. “I’ve looked for a way to stop it. We don’t. We let those idiot Winchesters do whatever it is they do and we ride the wave. Whatever happens is on them, and I don’t think any of us envy them. If you think you could do a better job, look at what Sam Winchester will have to go through in order to stop this. He’ll have to continuously say no to Lucifer, and he doesn’t play by the rules. If he has to he will trap Sam in his mind and torture him into saying yes. Dean has to say no to Michael, but he has minions. Minions that will do anything for him if he says it’s God’s word. So, we can do nothing. The apocalypse is coming and we can’t stop it. It’s like a tornado; only the strongest things survive.” After that Loki disappeared, and Vali -Sam- followed him.

 

“What was that about Lucifer being in my head thing?”

 

“My big bro Luci is going to most likely trap you inside a false reality, much like I do to my victims. But his is going to be endless torture. He might use my image, only because I am a, hopefully, good part of your life. But I will always be here, I will always get you out, or at least try, and I will never leave you out. Alright? Just know that.”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, brother? Is… is that what you are? An angel?”

 

Loki sighs. “I was planning on telling you in another two weeks, but yeah pretty much.”

 

“And your real name is?”

 

“Gabriel.” Loki -now Gabriel- says forlornly.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay? I tell you this thing I’ve been hiding for hundreds of years and you say okay?”

 

“Um…. yeah? I guess.”

 

Gabriel runs to Sam and pulls him down for a rough kiss. Oh, he’d been waiting for that. Once the older pulls away he says, “Samuel Winchester. I love you.”

 

“Yeah… I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet, but I really really like you.”

  
“Of course, I’m irresistible.” The smirk that had been absent is back, and it make Sam feel so much better to know he’s the one that put it there.


	5. John's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to start calling ‘Loki’ Gabriel now. It might get a little confusing but just know they are the same person. And, again, the timeline gets a bit fucked up, but still, it should make sense. Although feel free to leave a comment if you are confused about anything.

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

Gabriel’s grace was jumping for joy. He could finally be himself around someone. He didn’t have to watch his back lest somebody find out. Someone did (someone so smart and clever he caught the slip in his words, this kid would be a great trickster), and they accepted it. Sam had accepted it with nothing more than a bit of clarification. Gabriel assumed he was still wrapping his head around the idea of angels. Being raised with John Winchester as your father must not give you much room for things like hope. At least hope in things seen as good and right. Not that angels were anything like that, no, they fought wars and killed and rebelled and fell. Almost in that order. 

 

But Castiel was the one they were sending down. Castiel, well, Gabriel practically raised him. Castiel, one day, was getting picked on for his wings being black, because they were shorter, because of other things Castiel couldn’t pick or change. Gabriel had just scooped him up and tried to teach him to fly. Then, when he was teaching the entire garrison (including the angels that were picking on him), Castiel got air first. He then started to hang out with the archangel more. Gabriel taught him how to pull pranks, how to use his grace… but then Gabriel left. Because behind the scenes that little Cassie couldn’t see was heartbreaking. Their father had left, without warning, without orders, even without a ‘goodbye’. Lucifer and Michael were constantly fighting, pretty soon Lucifer corrupted Lilith and was put in time out. In a cage. In hell. This is why you don’t let things simmer, you end fights there so Lucifer doesn’t torment your boyfriend.

 

Speaking of, Sam was in the shower getting his bearings after the reveal. After a bit of research, Gabriel finds that Dean got one year for his soul. Not as much as he would normally get, surely, but they most likely wanted to get this show on the road.

 

Dean of course knew this though. And yet he still did it. Gabriel knew that Lilith would die, thus letting Lucifer free. He knew that Sam would be a bit unstable for a little while. But he also knew that Lucifer wouldn’t be able to get into the house, much less the panic room. 

 

“Hey, Lo- Gabriel. Uh, can I see Dean soon? I want to see him for a little bit before he’s dragged off to hell.” Sam asks, out of the shower.

 

“Sure, no problem kiddo. Whenever you want, just say the word. And don’t worry about what to call me, either one of them is fine with me.” Gabriel says with a smile.

 

Sam visibly relaxes. The tension of having to remember something so trivial weighing on him. “So, who do we have to prank today?”

 

“Couple of people actually, two asshole professors and a dickhead frat house boy. Not to far from here actually.”

 

“Couldn’t we go anywhere though?”

 

“Yeah, but you still need to work on your teleportation. Race you to Venice!” Gabriel says right before he’s in Venice, Italy. 

 

“Boo.”

 

Gabriel shrieks. “How the hell did you do that?”

 

“I’ve gotten better, and you were flying really slow, compared to your normal speed.”

 

“Well, well. The jedi becomes the master, hey Anikin.”

 

Sam’s face darkens, and Gabriel realizes his mistake. “I’m not going darkside, no matter what Lucifer does or says, I’m not going to join him.”

 

“I know, kiddo, I know.” Gabriel says with a sad smile.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

It was at the college Sam finally saw Dean again, a six months later (their cover had to be believable, that meant having to actually be a janitor). Training had taught him to go invisible, and he did whilst Gabriel was giving the hunters a tour. Dean had never seen Gabriel, but had heard about him over the phone (always referred to as Loki of course, Dean didn't know about angels yet). 

 

They had only killed one professor when they arrived. The guy had been taking advantage of young adult girls and blackmailing them into having sex with him, he deserved it. Apparently the hunters didn't like that, even if he had it coming. 

 

As it was, Sam was trailing behind the group as Gabriel pretended to show them around and play into their stunt of pressure monitors or some shit.

 

Silently, Sam snuck down to the basement. He planned the next attack while Gabe was distracting the two hunters. Their next target was the other professor who was testing on animals and pretty much just killing them. He did it for money, the greedy asshole, and was going to die that way too. The plan was to get him to pick up an expensive watch only to get mauled by an alligator. At one point Sam would've opposed this, but it had become part of his life now. They went around the world giving justice to those who needed it.

 

John and Dean didn't like that very much, if the (obviously) fake fight they used to lure them in after messing with the frat boy had anything to do with it. Gabriel told him to stay at the hotel, but Sam knew John better than that. He knew that if he let it happen, Gabriel would be injured and Loki would have almost died. 

 

Anyway, when John, Bobby and Dean walked into the gym, there was an entire elaborate setup going on. Sam knew that it was draining him more than the others realized, living forms took more energy to keep going because you had to split your perspective. Right now he had two going, plus a bedroom setup. He looked fine, but Sam knew he would pass out in a matter of ten minutes. 

 

The fight only lasted seven, Dean, not knowing this was Loki, the Loki Sam had been talking about, passed the blood-covered stake to John, who then stabbed it into Gabriel’s chest. 

 

Sam dropped his cover and ran to his boyfriend, tears already starting to flow.

 

“Sammy?” Dean asked, but Sam had no time for warm welcomes.

 

Looking right at John, Sam said, “What did you do?”

 

“I killed the son of a bitch. Like you should have done if you knew him.”

  
Sam's eyes started glowing green. “What the hell did you do?!”


	6. Loki's Care

[Sam’s POV] 

 

“You didn’t kill a monster, you killed a man. A good man. And you didn’t even kill him?!”

  
  


“What-” A groan silenced them both, Sam rushed over to his partner.

 

“Loki! Loki, are you okay. What hurts?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Sam let out a watery chuckle. “Let’s get home, we can deal with them later.”

 

The youngest Winchester heard a “What is going on?” before he glared at John and disappeared.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[John’s POV]

 

“What is going on?” John asked before they could take off, but his only response was a glare before the two offenders were gone. Literally out of thin air.

 

“So that’s Loki.” Dean says.

 

John spins to look at his son, “What do you mean ‘That’s Loki’? That’s just some monster that snuck into my motel room and said he’d kidnapped Sam.” 

 

Dean, surprisingly, hardened a look at his father. “You knew that was him, what he looked like, that he was important to Sam and you  _ still _ hunted him down?”

 

“Dean, he was a monster. That’s it, end of story. It’s our jobs to kill monsters.”

 

“Then by your standards, Sam is a monster too. You think anything and everything that has powers and isn’t human is a monster. You don’t look at the deed, you look at the status.”

 

“Dean, they killed an innocent! You want me to just let that go?”

 

“He wasn’t innocent! He was a felon. In court he could argue consent but those girls still had their lives and relationships ruined.”

 

“Dean, how do you know all this?” Bobby says from the corner of the gym.

 

“Sam talks to me. Maybe he would talk to dad too, had he not beat the shit out of him.”

 

“Dean I-”

 

“No, I’m going to check on Sam. Don’t follow.” And Dean walked out of the building.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

Sam rushed to get medical supplies from the bathroom once they arrived home. An archangel sword might be the only thing that could kill him, but, as Loki, this could hurt him severely. It was only once he stopped the blood flow that his phone started ringing.

 

“What?”  He growled out.

 

_ “Sam? It’s Dean. I yelled at dad and called him out on some stuff and, well, I need somewhere to stay. I’ve got all my stuff from the car since we were planning on leaving anyway. When you have a minute can you pick me up? I can help out with Loki, if you want.” _

 

“Sure, sure. Where are you?”

 

_ “Middle of campus, looking at the art building.” _

 

Sam quickly teleported there, grabs Dean, and teleports back. He’s feeling a bit dizzy after all the energy he used, but powers through. He has to, after all, Loki has done so much for him. When they finish cleaning the archangel up, Sam shows Dean where he can sleep. Then carries his boyfriend over to their room and gets him dressed for bed and lay him down. Sam changes himself and crawls into bed next to Loki. When he does this, the other immediately shift towards Sam. 

 

“Love you too, Lokes.” is all Sam says before drifting off to sleep.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

Everything hurt. His wings and pride the most. As he got out of bed, he noticed a certain lack of moose. Leaving the room and moving into the kitchen, Gabriel found Sam and a not-Sam there. Immediately he was ready for another attack, before he recognized Dean that is. Before he could make any acknowledgement, there was a squeak of ‘Loki!’ (Although Sam would never admit that) before he was pulled into a big hug and smothered in kisses. Sam was whispering apologies in his ear, but Gabriel was having none of it. 

 

“Sammy, none of this is your fault. You need to know that.  _ I _ spent all my energy,  _ I _ told you not to come,  _ I  _ did this to myself, okay?” 

 

“Still, don’t go in a coma for three days again, okay?”

 

Dean chose that moment to speak up. “Yeah, please don’t. Sammy here only left your side when I forced him to eat. Even then only within sight of the door and only candy. Last I saw you, you were a health nut. What happened?”

 

“Comes with being a trickster.” Gabriel and Sam said at the same time.

 

“Now tell me what  _ that _ was about. Sam told me you guys were butt buddies but that’s still a little freaky.”

 

This time only Gabriel spoke. “That comes with being bonded.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You see, when two tricksters really love each other,” Gabriel started mockingly before using his normal voice. “They become, as you so eloquently put it, butt buddies. Whilst they do what ‘butt buddies’ do, if they both wish to bond they will place a mark on the other. This binds them together. Emotions, the occasional stray thought here and there travel through the bond.”

 

“Alrighty then.” Dean said before continuing to eat his cheeseburger.

 

Sam rolled his eyes before kissing Gabriel. Instantly, he felt a power boost. 

 

“Hey, don’t do that. It’s yours, I don’t need it.” 

 

“You need it more than me. I’ve been working on healin you for the past three days. Why aren’t you good yet?” 

 

Gabriel groans, “Pagan magic. Nasty stuff, supposed to have killed me.”

 

Dean speaks up again. “Not to be rude, but why didn’t it?”

 

“I don’t trust you enough to tell you yet.”

 

“Oh, you can trust me.” 

 

Gabriel suddenly turned serious. “No, Samster can trust you. I’ve known you for less than a day. Sammy didn’t know until I let something slip.”

 

“Alright, well, tell me when you’re ready, I guess.”

 

“I shall.” Gabriel said, slipping into his Loki persona.

 

“Don’t,” Sam warns. “You’re starting to sound like Kali. She’s awesome, but she’s also a stick in the mud.”

 

“Kali… as in Kali the destroyer?”

 

“Look who’s been doing their research.”

 

“With you gone and Dad refusing I had to in order to not be killed. I had to do a bunch on pagans before we went in. Sorry about that by the way.”

 

Gabriel shrugs, but then winces. “You didn’t know it was me, you thought I was just killing at random. No problem.”

 

“Alright, I think it’s time for bed for you Lokes.”

 

“No, no. I’m good.”

 

“You need your energy, I’ll take you to bed. See you later Dean.” And Sam ushered them out of the room.

 

**___________________________**

 

As soon as they were behind closed doors, Sam slammed Gabriel against the wall. 

 

“What the hell? You want to get yourself killed? Do you know what that would do to me? Just thinking about it makes me want to never leave this room, you safely wrapped in my arms.” By the end, Sam had loosened his grip and his eyes looked misty. “I can’t lose you, Gabriel. Gabe, I love you more than anything. But, I think Your brother is close to getting out, the nightmares are starting.” Gabriel tenses. “Mild ones, for now. Just him coming to me as some blond dude and trying to pressure me into saying the Y-E-S word.”

 

“Sam, it’s going to be tough, but I need you to be strong through this, alright? This means Lilith is almost through with the seals. I should be back to full power by Wednesday, in two days. I don’t know when he will break free, but be ready for whenever.”

  
“I will, and I know you’ll be here.”


	7. Sam's College Experience

[Kali’s POV]

 

Kali had actually taken a liking to Sam. He was respectful yet still made jabs at her and he could put up with Loki, which was a feat in and of itself. When she heard of Loki’s injury, she went over to knock on their door. She found Sam’s history out the second time they met and now cared for him like the mother he never had. Without the 24 hour service of course. This being said, she knocked on the door to announce her presence then walked in, knowing she'd be welcome. She was making her way to the bedroom when she was unexpectedly slammed against the wall. 

 

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” she said calmly.

 

“You don't need to know, why are you here?”

 

“You don't need to know.” Kali mimicked with a smile.

 

Sam then walked out of his room saying, “Dean, what's going- Kali!” Sam pried the other off his mother figure and hugged her. “How are you? Not to be rude but why'd you come?”

 

“Sam, you're never rude. And I am doing well, I heard about Loki and was worried about you, Sam.” She really did care for him. “How are you holding up?”

 

Sam sighs before answering, “It’s been rough but he just got up for the first time in three days then passes out a fifteen minutes later. I just tucked him in again.”

 

“You sound like you're talking about a toddler,” Kali chuckled.

 

“It's Loki, I am.”

 

“Fair enough.” She turned towards the human in the room. “Sam, who is this?”

 

“I can introduce myself you know.” the man said.

 

Kali glared at him. “Watch your mouth, human. You should know whom to respect and how much to respect them.” She turns back to Sam.

 

“That'd Dean, my big brother. Please don't kill him.” Sam says, sending puppy dog eyes that not even Lucifer could have resisted. 

 

“I wasn't going to, but he needs to learn his manners.”

 

“Stop treating me like you're my mother, I only have one. And she's dead.”

 

“Dean, don't get into this. And she's right, your manners need some working on.”

 

“No, I want to know why you're treating her like she's mom. We had a perfectly good mother.”

 

“You're wrong.  _ You _ had a good mother, I never met her. I was six months old when she died. So if I want to have a mother, I can.”

 

“Sammy, you had a mom.”

 

“Dean, leave.” Kali spoke up, seeing Sam's eyes get misty. Dean stormed out of the room. “Honey, you alright?” she asked her almost-son.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

 

“Now let's go check on Loki, I'm sure he's curious now.”

 

“Loki!” Sam exclaims before he takes off.

  
  


**_________________________**

 

They rushed into the bedroom, upon seeing the disarray of the room (blankets off the bed, Loki tossing and turning in the bed), Kali went to get a soaked washcloth from the connecting bathroom. She found Loki awake when she returned, confused when he saw her.

 

“Sammykins, what’s going on? Kali, what are you doing here?” Loki asked tiredly.

 

“I was just checking up on Sam, after what happened. How about I make some lunch while you two catch up.”

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about things only in fantasy land. Was is the key word here. Gabriel was sleeping peacefully until a monsoon of emotions hit him full force, emotions not his. Emotions like despair and loss, annoyance and anger. He knew he was tossing and turning in his bed, he knew because he was getting images of one Mary Winchester on the ceiling, flames starting to consume her, from the point of view of a very small person in a crib. He realized that this must be what it was like for Sam at six months old. 

 

He woke up when he felt a dip in the bed and looked up to see Sam hovering over him, worried look on his face. Looking around the for the source of Sam’s worry, he noticed Kali coming out of the bathroom, but nothing else out of the ordinary. 

 

“What’s wrong Sammykins? Kali, what’re you doing here?”

 

“Sam here just got in an argument with his brother, all has been defused. I am here to check on you and Sam, after all that has happened. I’ll wait for you two outside whilst you catch up.” And with that the goddess left.

 

“Sammy, what’s up? What did Dean do to get you so messed up?”

 

“Nothing, mom got brought up because of how I treat Kali because he thinks I’m replacing her with Kali but I’m not! I never really had a mother.” Sam was starting to tear up now. “Not like Dean had, even if it was only for four years. The only memory I have of her is when she was burning up on the ceiling before dad got me out of there. Gabe, I had to watch my mother burn.” Sam was crying, but Gabriel didn’t care. Just the fact that he had said ‘Gabe’ instead of ‘Loki’ spoke volumes. Especially while both Dean  _ and _ Kali were here. So, instead of correcting him, Gabriel just gathered his boyfriend in his arms and let the former hunter let go. 

 

It was not too long, just about two more minutes, until Sam was cried-out and ready to meet Kali. He didn’t need the bond to know the trickster was relieved. Sam hadn’t been able to mourn properly or cry or show any weakness in his childhood. This was the first time in his life when he didn’t get punched for talking about his mother. Nobody could say what she was like, nobody had known her like Sam would’ve. Gabriel, right now, wanted to bring Azazel back to life just to kill him over and over again.

 

But he didn’t, he couldn’t, not while Sam was like this. They opened the door and walked out, joining Kali on the couch and watching movies well into the night, only getting up when Sam needed food or to get their new guest blankets for when she slept on the couch.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

Sam felt much better after that day, though Kali left in the morning when she was summoned. She’d found about Loki’s status of archangel while Sam was balling his eye out and was cool with it, understanding the need to go into hiding. Luckily, the next day was the start of college. They’d decided on Stanford, the college he’d gotten a scholarship to and would already know him. Gabriel was posing as a janitor (again) and was on the lookout for demons, knowing they’d be looking for Sam and that he was still viable for a vessel.

 

He met some new friends in his first class, two girls named Jessica (Jess) Moore and Joanna (Jo) Harvelle. They right away told him they were dating, apparently because they got bullied before and didn’t want a repeat  (Jo beat up the offenders right off the bat). He assured them he was fine with it and that he himself had a boyfriend. 

 

“So, who’s your boyfriend?” Jo asked once they were sitting together at lunch.

 

“His name is Gabriel and he’s one of the janitors here.”

 

Jess laughed, leaning on Jo like she couldn’t get away. “Good, when you said you were dating someone that worked here I thought you were fucking a professor. Janitor is much better, you hear all the gossip and can get anywhere in the entire campus without drawing attention. You might have to do some dirty work but you can do a lot of shit when you’re a janitor.” Sam noticed her necklace for the first time, and it looked kind of like a anti-possession charm.

 

“Hey, cool necklace. Where’d you get it?”

 

“Isn’t it? And this little lady right here got it for me. I never take it off, it’s too special to loose.” She smiled brightly at her girlfriend, who was eyeing Sam suspiciously.

 

“So, gigantor, where you from?” Jo asked, still looking at him weirdly.

 

“Everywhere really. Never lived in one spot for too long until now. Gabe and I set up shop a few miles outside of SF. That was a six-ish months ago, now I’m here. Living the dream and avoiding my family.”

 

Jo laughed, “Isn’t that what we’re all doing? Avoiding parents and judgement as society mold us into what it wants up to be by making us give up our hopes and dreams.”

 

“Wow, deep.” Jess laughs from her place as arm-warmer. 

  
“We’ll get to that later.” Jo says, Jess blushes and Sam laughs so hard he chokes. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	8. Loki Teaches... Kinda

[Sam’s POV] 

 

It was a pretty good day. Sam, Jess and Jo hung out and met up with Gabriel towards the evening. He rarely actually had to ‘work’, as most jobs could be completed with the flick of a wrist. He usually used the day to prank nearby douchebags and spy on Sam (even though I always knew the archangel was there, being invisible doesn’t mean I don’t know you’re there. The bond does something Gabriel). When moving towards the apartments just outside of campus, Jo said she wanted to talk with Sam, alone. Jess, ignorant as she was in this situation, kissed her girlfriend and moved on ahead. Sam wasn’t anxious until he was pushed against an alley wall. 

 

“What are you, hunter or monster?” She had a silver blade pressed against his throat as she studied Sam’s face.

 

“Technically both. I was raised a hunter then became a trickster when my dad decided to smack me around. The answer depends on your definition of a monster.”

 

“Something that looks human or otherwise and kills innocents for food. Demons and poltergeists are other things.”

 

“Then no, I’m not a monster. I have a few powers but the people I kill are most definitely not innocent and I don’t eat them. I have an anti-possession tattoo,” Sam shifted his shirt to show her, “so I’m not a demon. And I think you can tell I’m not a ghost. And we don’t usually kill, Gabe and I mostly just traumatize them so they won’t do whatever it is they did again.”   
  


“Good.” Jo smiles and returns the knife to the sheath on her back and dusts herself off. “If you ever hurt Jess, I’ll kill you.”

 

“If I ever hurt you  _ or _ Jess then I’ll hand you the knife.”

 

Satisfied with the answer they headed to the building. Claiming fatigue, he excused himself and made his way to his own home. Gabriel was already there when Sam showed up, so he settled into the awaiting arms and recounted his day. In the arms of his mate was where he was always most comfortable. As soon as part about the alley he felt the archangel tense behind him, as well as a small tendril of grace flow through him. Smiling, Sam finished the story as his partner slowly relaxed. 

 

“Did you tell her what I am?”

 

“No, I just that we do it together. You can tell her if and/or whenever you want, but nothing will leave my mouth beforehand.” 

 

“Good. And Sammy?”

 

Sam looks up. “Yeah?”

 

“I love you.” 

 

The Winchester turned his body to kiss the angel, his angel. “I love you too, Gabriel.” He may have been attacked by an overactive angel-puppy that night.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

Sam couldn’t sleep, Gabriel knew. It had been going on for a while now. He would get home, tell the archangel about his day, often including some college drama with Jess and Jo, and they would go to sleep. But the former hunter wouldn’t sleep, not really. He would close his eyes and trap himself in his mind, no rest in sight. Gabriel tried to get him out, many times, but every single time he dove into the former hunter’s mind, it kicked him out. He got through the first time and saw his older brother before Lucifer ‘excused’ him.

 

Now, every night when he fell asleep, Sam would toss and turn and yell out and thrash until he was permitted to wake. Every morning after they wouldn’t speak of it, just pretended it wasn’t there. The bond sent so much pain through, so much suffering, and Gabriel knew that this was the morningstar’s way of preparing a vessel. Unfortunately this meant the apocalypse would be soon. Fortunately, his brothers’ definition of soon wasn’t for another year and a half...ish. 

 

Flashes of his nightmare were going through Loki’s mind. Dean was there, but her was always either leaving or dying or dragged away kicking and screaming. Gabriel knew he would have to do something, he had put it off for too long. Sam had to learn to let go of his brother, or it would rip him apart when it actually happened. 

 

He did it the next day. After sending a quick text to Jo about not being able to make it that day he went to work. Trapping Sam in an alternate universe had been difficult, he made sure that they only used the one day, but made the Winchester live through hundreds. Watching his brother die over and over and breaking just that much more every time.

When Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore, he released his hold on Sam, tears sliding down his face all the while. He hated himself for doing this to his mate even while he explained why he did it. That he had to let Dean go. Apologizing but never taking anything back because there was nothing he needed to take back. 

 

Sam asked to see his brother, so they did. They left their house and arrived at the diner Dean and John were eating at (seriously, the younger hunter could forgive his father for anything, it was kind of disgusting). Sam didn’t seem to notice John, just Dean, and held onto him for dear life. Gabriel glared at the nuisance for him.

 

“Heya Sammy.” Dean looked at Gabriel sharply, “What did you do?” He asked, holding onto his sobbing little brother.

 

Gabriel deflated a bit before answering. “You’re gonna go soon and I’m tryin to prepare him for that. I never want to do it again, but it was necessary.”

 

“Sammy? You okay? Look, I’m here. I’m alive, we’re safe. We all are. And Loki is here to protect us. Nobody’s going anywhere, not today.” Dean reassured.

 

“Why are you whining anyway? You kill people for fun now don’t you?” John asked with a sarcastic tone. Gabriel immediately whisked them two away. 

 

“You wanna run that by me again, human?”

 

“You guys kill people because you don’t like the way they act? Boo hoo. Grow up. Stop throwing a tantrum.”

  
Gabriel’s eyes flash with grace. He was going to get in trouble with Sam, but at the moment he didn’t care. He was a protective son of a bitch. This man, this  _ human _ , dare insult him? Well, he didn’t care about that. But he called  _ Sam _ a monster, that was something you just didn’t do. Gabe could’ve called Kali down and watch her take down this man, but he didn’t he wanted this all to himself.


	9. Sam's  Family

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

Gabriel has had it with John. First, he beats his son. Second, he kills (or tries to kill) someone he knows is very close to Sam. Third, he calls Sam, the furthest thing from it (especially with John on the list), a monster. Not only that, he calls Sam a monster whilst the kid is already distressed. Gabriel hasn't been this mad at someone since the entire host knew of his life. Gabriel shows John punishment, of the pagan god variety. 

 

As soon as he attacks, Winchester senior does too. Armed with a shotgun and a silver knife, John fights ferociously. Gabriel, now showing his Loki persona in full force, dodges every attack in smooth movements. Sidestep here, spin there and soon the human is exhausted. Loki hasn't even made a jab yet.

 

That changes soon. When his opponent is weak, Loki swings the hunters legs out from under him. Snarling, his angel blade materializes in his hand. Despite not calling on it, Loki is not surprised. It recognized the need to protect his mate and acted. He was about to use it, and John looked terrified on the other side of it, but the god remembered whom he was fighting. This human was important to Sam, and although they will never have a relationship anywhere  close to what Dean has with either of them, Sam would mourn his death. 

 

_ Sam has mourned enough for now.  _ Loki thinks, and lets John go.

 

When they arrive back at the diner, about an hour later, Sam is enthusiastically talking to Dean about his time at college. Loki is sure John would make some offhand comment about college or hunting had the pagan not been sitting right next to him.

 

“Whoa. You really did a number on him, Loki.” Dean interrupts Sam.

 

“One thing you should learn, Deano, is to  _ never _ underestimate a pagan.” Loki flashed his eyes gold and flicked them over to Sam before he flew out of there.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s  POV]

 

Sam knew his father was likely to be with Dean and that crying would be considered weakness, at least by John. He was expecting that, just as he was expecting to be asked what had happened and for Gabriel to tell them. The one thing he didn't count on was for his own father to call u a monster. He knew why Gabriel done it, he accepted it already, but the pain was still fresh in his heart. Being called a monster now was the last blow he needed to break down and hold onto his brother like a lifeline. He knew of the white-hot rage that was not his before his mate and father disappeared.  

 

“Sammy, oh Sammy come on. I'm still here. Stop crying or Loki will call you baby moose.” Dean says, nudging Sam off his shoulder.

 

Sam chuckles, Dean has always known what to say to cheer him up. “I'm going to college.” Sam supplies, desperate to change the subject. 

 

“Really?” Dean questioned sounding amused. Sam’s told him of his dreams to go to college since he was still in elementary school.

 

“Yeah, I can't believe it either…” he goes on to explain his days and Jess and Jo. Somewhere along the way he orders himself a salad and they make please conversation from there. Before either of them know it, Loki and John are back at the table and the latter is bloody and bruised and scared.

 

“Whoa. You really did a number on him didn’t you Loki?” Dean said from beside him.

 

“One thing you should learn, Deano, is to  _ never _ underestimate a pagan.” A flash of gold in his eyes and a glance as Sam was all he did before disappearing.

 

“So, you’re going to college now?” John asks awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, John.” Sam said with a challenging stare. “At Stanford. I finally have a place to stay and make friends and have a boyfriend. I have everything I need.” He knows he’s pushing his father. He makes a show of refilling his drink before gulping half of it down. The trickster watches as John contemplates that.

 

“I’m guessing Loki’s the new boyfriend.” The oldest Winchester says after a minute. Sam nods. “Okay. I’m happy for you, Sam. This is something I always wanted for you, both of you. I’ve been upset about your mother and never really got over it. It wasn’t fair of me to do pretty much anything I did your entire lives. I’m not asking you to come back and hunt with your brother and I, but…. Can I add you to my contacts? Just so I can check on you once in awhile? I’m trying to make amends. I’ve regretted and shut out everything since the night Mary died. I’m sorry for that. For making you two grow up too fast. For making you be hunters. For everything wrong I ever did, I’m apologizing now. To both of you. If I could, I would take it all back. Go back and raise you like she would’ve wanted you to be. Give you a better childhood, a better life.” John ends looking down at his plate.

 

With watery eyes, the boys make their way to the other side of the booth where their father lay. Sam teleports while Dean scrambles around the table.

 

Together, they go back to whatever motel room they got this time, Sam stays and talks until they are all caught up and the trickster has to go to bed (there still is school in the morning). They say their farewells and the youngest Winchester goes back to Gabriel, smiling all the while.

 

**________________________________________________________**

 

“Damn, kiddo. Your soul is brighter than I’ve ever seen it. What happened?”

 

“Dad apologized.” Those two words are said like they hold all the answers to all the problems in the world.

 

“That’s great, Sammykins! What else did you guys talk about?”

  
Sam went to tell him about the rest of his day. Gabriel listens and soon they’re in bed. No sounds except flesh against flesh and the occasional name or plea are made. Things are beginning to look up.


	10. Kali's Councilor Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on doing a spinoff of this (kinda) but Sherlock and things happen. I got all of my insperation and writers block from sevenimpossiblethings in their fic 'Know Thyself'. This chapter will have kinda spoilers to my future fic so read at your own risk. Not much though.

[Sam’s POV]

 

It used to be happy. It used to be Gabe, Dean, Kali and Sam hanging out, getting along. Now it was just him. In a surgery room, being experimented on. For what, he didn’t know Needles and saws and drugs and vials. That’s what his life was now. The drugs took no pain away, just made things too foggy to fight back when they took him to and from the room. It didn’t matter if they ripped him apart or sewed him back together, nothing mattered anymore. They already took his heart. He was a shell of a man.

 

_ ‘Nobody cares about you. You are a burden to everybody you come across. Why fight it? Just agree, say yes. It's the only thing you'll ever be good for…’ _

 

That was everyday. That voice was the only constant. Everything else blurred together. He called out for Gabriel, Kali- anyone, to rescue him. His body was a dead weight. He couldn't move, everything was fading. Nobody came, Sam broke. 

 

~

 

Sam woke with a start. Gabriel was staring at him for exactly one second before the archangel gave him a bear hug that punched the air out of his lungs. Kali was at his side, looking worried and heartbroken. Why was everybody so upset? It was just a nightmare. Looking down, Sam found his shirt and hands covered in blood. He needed an explanation.

 

**_______________________**

 

Sam told them about his dream. About everything that had happened. He told of his depression and fear. His pain. His feeling or lack of. He spoke of what it felt like to be broken. Kali and Gabriel just listened. Listened as he reiterated his nightmare to them. When he was done, he realized just who the voice belonged to.

 

“Lucifer.” Sam whispered, mostly to himself, though everybody heard him. The other two seemed shocked, but that quickly subsided to anger. Especially in Gabriel, no, now this was Loki. Sam could see it in his entire demeanor.

 

“Lucifer? He’s the one that did this to you? How  _ dare _ he. I’ll kill him! What gives him the right to mess with your head?”

 

“Nothing, Gabriel.” Kali says in a voice too calm to be anything but menacing. She had a much different, but no less deadly, way to conduct her anger. “But we can’t rush into a battle we can’t win. Not unless we both want to be killed and have Sam be so depressed he says yes.” That, that was the thing that stopped the archangel from continuing his rant.

 

“I still wanna kill something.” Gabriel grumbled. Sounding much like a five year old.

 

“Then find a murderer or rapist and kill them. I’ll stay back with Sam.” Gabriel looked between them and Sam felt a tendril of grace flow through him. He was happy that someone wanted to assure themselves of his well being, after all he was whispered whilst in the Dream.

 

Sam spoke up again when he found Gabriel gone. “So, I wanna hear your side of the story. What happened on the outside?”

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Kali’s POV]

 

_ It had been horrible. Kali was just returning a girl from idiot worshippers as she got the call. She had been earlier than usual and had caught onto the summoning before the kid was killed. She had just been finishing off. _

 

_ Kali left the girl with her family after explaining what she was, what to look out for and how to contact her. As luck would have it, though, as soon as the goddess tries to do something productive that’s when she is called away. Kali found Sam when he was already struggling against Gabriel’s attempts at restraining. She immediately went to help her son, pinning his arms to the mattress as the archangel worked himself dry trying to wake the former hunter up. The goddess used some of her own powers to heal his body as Loki repaired his mind. They both knew that it had to be something bad for Sam to have this reaction. _

 

_ Said trickster had been through just about everything life could throw at you. By now Gabriel has helped Sam enough that he is no longer struggling against her. _

 

_ Soon Sam was waking up and he told his story of his dream- or nightmare, as it were. The tests, the needles, the knives and the torture. Everything was quiet until-  _

 

_ “Lucifer.” Loki absolutely blew up. Kali was furious as well, but knew trying to fight the caged archangel would only serve Sam up as a vessel. She made sure to explain this to Loki. All archangel was gone from his power, that part needed to recharge, this was a pagan. _

 

_ She sent him away to kill someone damaging society and sat near Sam. _

 

_______________________

 

“I really did all that?” Sam asked solemnly.

 

“No, honey. Lucifer did that, he just used you to try and make you. You were in no shape to fight it. The human subconscious is a delicate thing. And though you aren’t completely human, you still need to do things like eat and sleep. You still have a human subconscious. Maybe you thought it wasn’t a dream, but your soul knew it was. A child only wakes up from a nightmare because they are frightened, but you were not afraid, you were broken. You are not perfect, but you do your best to fight them. Lucifer, heaven, hell. They’re all against you, but you keep stopping them from getting to you, physically and metaphorically. Is alien invaders still a thing?”

 

“Kinda, only really for my generation. I know what it is.”

 

“Good, anyway, think about it this way; you are the spaceship. Everything you fight are angels and demons. You are a champion at this game because you dodge all their attacks and push them back at the same time.”

 

“You know, I’d rather it be me than anybody else. I wouldn’t wish it upon anybody.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t, sweetie.”

 

They ended up watching TV on the couch. Soon enough, Sam was asleep again, this time peacefully, with his head in her lap. She was happy that he would finally get the sleep he needed and deserved. He had given up so much in his life; his mother (birth mother that is because Kali is no less mother to him), his childhood, his adult life, and now the sanctuary of his dreams. They had all been taken from him with no space left for argument. It wasn’t fair, but the only ones that got fair were the ones who made stupid decisions like naked pictures or were only worried about their social media. 

 

**\-----------------------------------------Bonus---------------------------------------------------**

 

Kali got the summoning when she wasn’t doing much. She had stopped taking children once she started dating Loki, all those centuries ago. He had shown her that children are capable of evil pranks and vindictive revenge. He’d shown her that kids had done nothing wrong, and that they were the starting point for the best adults. That being said, she was furious when she appeared in London to find a small girl tied to an altar, nothing more than a loincloth covering her body. She had cuts resembling sigils marring her body, yet she did not shed a single tear. Kali turned towards the summoners.

 

“What is the meaning of this? Why do you take a child away from her family?”

 

One of the humans stepped forward, “My Queen. We believed you to prefer the more innocent sacrifices. This is what we were lead to believe you wanted. Is it not?”

 

“Of course it is not! I haven’t taken children as a sacrifices in over seven hundred years! Why do you humans believe this? You are lucky she is alive, or else her fate would have become yours.” Kali snarled at the imbecilic humans before calming her features and walking to the girl. “What’s your name?”

 

“Sapphire.”

 

“Sapphire, I’m going to take you home. Alright?” She nodded. “If anything like this ever happens again, call me. My name is Kali, I’ll hear you.” She asked the teenager for her address and they left for it, though only the street was given. The goddess took the both of them to the given street and gave the girl a copy of John Winchester’s notebook. “Read this. Study it. Everything in here is as real as me, I corrected everything wrong. This will teach you how to protect yourself if you ever come across something like me, something you can’t explain.”

 

“I can explain anything.”

 

“Really?”

  
“Yes, Kali the destroyer.” Sapphire turned around and walked until a nondescript black car pulled up and she climbed in. She was interesting. Kali was proud.


	11. Jo's Terms

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

Sam was shaking before he was calling out. He was calling out before he was thrashing. He was thrashing before actively fighting whatever attackers his head conjured and caused the Winchester to claw at his chest. Gabriel tried to get him out of his head, but that mixed with trying to hold Sam down and heal every new mark he put upon himself took so much out. He’d used up almost all of his grace by the time Kali came down. She helped him by getting a good hold on his arms and healing Sam. Gabriel used the rest of his grace to coax Sam out of his dream.

 

As the former hunter told his story, Kali and Gabriel just sat and listened. He needed an ear, they could be the people he goes to when he needs to talk. He could be an ear, but when Sam said Lucifer was the one behind it all. His own brother was the one to cause the other trickster this much turmoil. There was no excuse for this, and Gabriel -no, all his grace was recharging, he was only Loki- Loki blew up. 

 

He screamed to the heavens his displeasure. Kali stepped in before he could cause any damage to eardrums or nicknacks, but he was still seething. He left after making sure Sam was alright and went to kill someone.

 

**_____________________**

 

The guy was too obvious. Really, Loki should’ve just punished the police for not seeing it. He ended up taking out four of the disgusting filth of the world. Everyone of the was in a different country, travel also helped with stress and anger. He went to Canada, England, Italy and France. He was about to go home, but found a group that named themselves after one of Loki’s best Egyptian allies. Isis was great, she could take a joke yet could (and would) use her own magic to trick you. She was a vengeful spirit who never fails to liven up a party. Anyway, he took down that group. She could thank him for it later, but he needed to get back to Sam and see how he was doing. 

 

He left the middle east for something more western civilization. In other terms, he went to check on Sam. Loki hoped for the event to be over, for Sam to be calm and no longer reliving the awful nightmare. The trickster got his wish as he walked in; Sam was asleep with his head in Kali’s lap. At the beginning of their relationship, he may have been jealous, but now was only relieved. Kali meant no harm, that was clear, it was well known that she loved Sam like Mary would have, and that was all she was to him; the mother he never had. The goddess knew of his archangelic status and accepted it without hesitation. She was one of the only two people that knew of it and it meant so much to Gabriel that she spoke nothing of it.

 

Actually, she usually called him Loki. If it was out of habit or respect, Gabriel didn’t know or care which it was, but it was appreciated.

 

“He hasn’t moved a muscle since falling asleep. Well, not any more than a human might while sleeping anyway.” As if on cue, Sam reached out towards Gabriel, sensing the bond and wanting -needing- his mate.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming kiddo.” He lifted Sam’s legs and sat down under them. The latter calmed and slipped back into his dream. Just to be safe, the archangel looked into the human’s dream, he found everything was as nice as it would ever get.

 

It was a memory of when Dean and Sam had been children watching fireworks on the Fourth of July. No John, of course, but it was one of Sam’s favorites.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

Sam was back in school shortly after. He’d spent the entire previous day in a pocket dimension catching up on the work he had missed and Jo emailed to him. It actually took two days, but only a day passed in the  land of the living. 

 

He shouldn’t have flinched when Jo asked;

 

“Where the hell have you been?” then “Are you alright, Sam?” They exchanged life stories a while back. She had grown up in a hunter bar and been sent to college so she could have a better life than her mother. It only helped that she and Jess had been accepted to the same one. He told her about Lucifer wanting to ride his ass all the way to the apocalypse. She didn’t know about Gabriel, yet. But he would have to tell her that herself.

 

Jo was staring at him. Right, she asked a question. Jess was in class right now so he was comfortable with saying, “Nightmare. Lucifer.”

 

“Again?” He had a couple of others, but none as bad as that one.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay. I won’t ask what he is, but Gabriel had powers, yes?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam repeated.

 

“I’ve been reading up on gods and angels and things. Most sources say things about dreamwalking. Most gods don’t get too drained from it and angels have a shitload of power to they’re good…” She tailed off.

 

Sam got excited, but it was soon gone. “We’ve tried doing that, he keeps getting kicked out.”

 

“From what I’ve heard, he's tried when Luci’s already got you. What about when you just get to sleep? He can kick out the devil before  _ getting _ kicked out.”

 

Gabriel came over to sit with them and they filled him in on their idea. "Might work. Unlikely though. Lucifer’s is a lot stronger than me. And, though we all wish it weren't true, you are his vessel. Vessel have a much stronger bond than others. The biggest difference is the one we have is connected to your soul. For Lucifer it would be to your body. You could be up in heaven while he's riding your body down here. How do you think I've had this one for the past millennia?” 

 

Let it never be said Jo was not observant. “Wait. You just referenced yourself and Lucifer in the same point.” She started cutting herself off. “You- Gabriel- messenger- Mary…. You’re the archangel Gabriel, messenger of the lord. The one, the only one but still, the angel who told Mary she was pregnant and shit?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Don’t make such a big deal about it.”

 

“I wasn’t. That was me connecting the dots. If you wanna see me make a big deal about something just wait until the new season of Lucifer comes out. You might like it, Gabe. It shows his point of view if there was no cage to escape and blah blah blah he’s actually a pretty good person blah blah blah Amenadiel is an asshole blah blah blah. Pretty much it doesn’t follow real life in the slightest but it’s a pretty good show.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. But, yes. And if you tell anyone I’ll track you down and smite you only to bring you back and smite you again. And I’ll do it again and again until your soul is so ruined even the cage will reject you.”

 

Jo hardly seemed fazed. “If those are the terms then I accept.”

 

“Good.” 

  
Jess soon joins and they slip into their regular conversations.


	12. Sammy's Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for both the delay and lack of quality in this chapter. However, I have an excuse. I've been on vacation without a computer for two weeks and another story to work on. As for the lack of quality, this chapter never got a rough draft so I could upload ASAP. Any and all comments will be appreciated. Feel free to yell at me for things, for any of the aforementioned issues or just to get things off your chest and rant.

[Jo’s POV]

 

Sam had become more and more irritable in the next few weeks. Nothing seemed to work and Lucifer was relentless on Sam’s subconscious. He never explained the dreams, he never had to. There was a look of fear in his eyes whenever he so much as said there was one. Jo one time asked Gabriel about it, in private. 

 

She asked if he ever talked about them, or ever simply got more off his chest than simply acknowledging it. He said every time something of the sort happens, he makes Sam to tell him. Not right away of course, but at least once things calmed down a bit. He even went so far as to look into his head sometimes when Sam looked like worse than usual.

 

It was twelve days after the dreamwalking conversation when Sam didn’t show up to school again, Jess had been starting to get worried about his mental state. He seemed to always be on guard, a shadow of the almost carefree twenty year old they had grown to love and care for in the past two months. Around noon Jo got a call from Sam. At first Gabriel was on the other end, explaining how the nightmare was worse than usual and kept him asleep until eleven thirty even with Kali’s and his own resources. 

 

The other half of the call was just reassuring Sam that she was safe and healthy and in one piece. Jess was sending her confused and worried looks the entire time, knowing the only reason for a call like that one was something really bad and scary happened. As bad as someone breaking into your house, trying to kill you, then letting you go saying they’ll make you watch your friends and family die before they come back to finish the job.

 

Only this was so much worse. With the other situation, at least you can get the police involved or (if you’re a hunter like Sam or Jo) call your archangel/trickster god and/or Hindu goddess that has a soft spot for you. In their position, it was an archangel keeping someone asleep and using images to fuck with their subconscious and do their best to break the victim in every possible way. It was Lucifer too. The original bearer of the Mark of Cain be for it was Cain’s (Jo had a knack for research). Gabriel wouldn’t want to fight to kill any of his brothers/sisters, especially in a fight he knows he can’t win. 

 

None of them wanted to lose Gabriel either. They each had a role to play; Jo was the semi-serious one that kept them all in check, Jess was the ignorantly fun one that could defuse conversations that get too debate-like, Sam was the nerd who knew almost everything and anything and could help with homework, and Gabriel was the prankster that knew how far to take things and wasn’t afraid to apologize when things went too far out of his control. The archangel was also the one that could do any of the other jobs, though only for a couple hours max. He could keep them all from being too outrageous, defuse conversations, and help with homework. 

 

All in all, they could lose any of them. The group worked because the people in it fit like a puzzle piece; without one, they would all be incomplete. Jo hung up the phone and answer Jess’s questions with reassurances and promises of answers eventually. The monster world wouldn’t stay away from them for long, and Jo would break without Jess by her side. She knew Jess would have to know eventually, but she could enjoy her views on the world for the time being.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

Blood. Blood covered any and all surfaces, including Sam himself and the only other being really sentient: Lucifer. He was laughing as things burned and people died, wearing a meatsuit of the person he once trusted. John Winchester stared back at him, though Sam could feel the power in the air. Power no human had, power that exceeded his own. Power that chilled him down to his bone. Like being in a blizzard with only summer clothes on. 

 

He faced anything and everything he had thrown at him. Vampires, werewolves, hellhounds, fucking creepy-ass clowns. None of that prepared him for the last door in the house of horrors he was put in. Everybody he ever loved or cared for; Jo, Jess, Gabe, Kali. John, Bobby, Amy, from all those years ago. Nearing the very end, the time when he would usually wake up, is when the torturer’s smile turned more sinister than before. He smirked and waved his hand, cleaning them both and taking them to a new room. Now it was Dean. He wasn’t being tortured though, he was being ripped apart, limb by limb, by an invisible pack of dogs- hellhounds. John was in the background, seemingly not able to hear the hounds and doing all he could to get to Dean before they dragged him off. When that proved to just hurt Dean more he stopped, helpless on what to do to save his son. In the end Dean had gotten dragged out the door, being chased by John, but by the time he had left the house Dean and the hellhounds were gone.

 

_ This is the real world, what just happened. Let’s catch up with him, shall we? It’s already been about an hour in hell. _

 

The scene changed again. Everything was hot, burningly so. Although the bone-chilling power overpowered it and so Sam was cold and hot at the same time. It was an odd feeling, though Sam was terrified as he watched Dean get ripped apart again and again. Everything was moving in fast forward. 

 

_ One month in the the living world is about ten years in hell. _

 

Sam’s mind still had enough control that it kept its clock the same. Either that or Lucifer has more control over the world as anybody would be comfortable with. He watch for hours, days in hell. He watched his brother get tortured. Tortured by demons, as if it was a normal thing. In hell it was, Sam guessed.

 

Soon he felt Gabriel’s grace try and pry through the images. It broke for a moment, just to see the trickster archangel’s face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and they were encased in a sort of gold, a glimmer of hope in his eye. Lucifer shoved him out again though. They stayed until Gabriel broke through again, this time with Kali. It was the second time they had to work together to pull Sam out of a dream. He was Crying and clinging to both of them by the time his brain caught up with him, though so were the other two.

 

“C-can I call Dean? Please? I need to talk to him.”

 

Gabriel sighed, “I’m sorry, Moose. You can’t call him. His year is up from the deal he made. Dean is… He’s in hell, Sammy.”

 

Sam became hysterical. “DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!” He pushed, or tried to push, Gabriel off of him. When he was only hugged tighter, he emphasized each of his words with punches to the archangel’s shoulders and back. “ONLY DEAN GETS TO CALL ME THAT!!” He knew he was just mad at Dean, but that didn’t stop him from trying to fight Gabriel. “I want to call Jo too.” He said once he gave up on fighting. He was let go and was handed his phone after Gabriel made a short summary of what happened, still hiccuping slightly and feeling tears stream down his face.

 

Soon he had hung up and Kali helped him through his breathing exercises. She conjured some old Indian drink that calmed Sam down. It tasted different every time he drank it. She had once explained it as Amrita; a nectar-like drink that healed most things and had a taste that depended on what needed healing and to what extent. It could not heal psychological injuries, those needed time, though it could calm anxiety and defog your mind of blind rage. 

 

After a few minutes his breathing was normal, but he was still crying. “So Dean’s really in hell then? All that was true and not something Lucifer’s sick mind came up with to torture me?”

 

“Yeah, honey, it’s true. You know that if it weren’t you would already have Dean in your arms, right?”

 

Sam smiled a small, sad smile. “Yeah, I know. But you guys said he would be saved from hell. Said, um, Castiel would be the one to do it. Do we know when?”

 

“No. It’s probably gonna be right after he breaks. Everybody does. Everybody eventually breaks and that’s exactly what all of heaven and hell wants.”

 

“What happens when they….. Break?”

 

“Souls that go down there gets asked a question everyday. Every night really. Do they want it to stop. The condition is; when you stop getting tortured, you have to become the torturer. Most souls don’t even make it a year, some not even an hour.”

  
Sam nodded, not trusting his voice. The rest of the day they stayed together; the three of them. Kali had to leave at five, saying there was a summoning she didn’t want to miss. (She’d started going to those early so kids wouldn’t end up killed.) His dreams were almost peaceful that night, apparently the devil didn’t want his vessel totally insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACTUALLY FIGURED OUT HOW LONG TIME IS IN HELL COMPARED TO HERE!!!!!!!!
> 
> For every second here it's about 14 minutes and 8 seconds there. Every minute is about 8 hours, 45 minutes and 30 seconds. Every hour is about 5 days, 7 hours, 34 minutes and 44 seconds. Every day is about 123 days, 19 hours, 7 minutes and 7 seconds.


	13. Dean's Personal Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's hell and a giant pile of fluff that nobody needs to read.

[Dean’s POV]

 

Red. Everywhere, everything you could see was red.  Blood-rusted torture tools that promised infection. Demons had him strapped down to the table, uncomfortable and promising pain in the near future.

 

Pain. Another common thing. Every day and every night there was the constant reminder of wounds and torture. Always having to be on the run, never sleeping, eating or resting. At first. After so long of being tortured and escaping and being caught and tortured again….all the while knowing your captor are getting pleasure in watching you struggle…it took a lot out of someone. Dean eventually gave up, giving into the captors.

 

Demons. Just about every demon they had ever come across (and that was quite a lot) wanted a piece of him. They got it too. While the main one was Alastair, Meg and Ruby and every single one of them got to take home a small piece of his sanity. And every single day… or was it night? Dean didn’t know, but he was periodically asked if he wanted out. The only catch was he would have to start being the torturer. Every time he said no. That he would rather spend eternity getting tortured than to hurt someone else like he was.

 

He lasted years -decades. He lasted so long. Then it all came crashing down. He finally conceded, about thirty years after. He hated the feeling of abject failure that ran through his body. He started being numb to it, a year later. Another five years and he was enjoying it. But, one more year later, he was starting to  _ feel _ corrupt. He knew what was coming in the next centuries; demons were corrupted humans that have been in hell for as long as they can remember anymore.

 

One day, though, a light -a light brighter than any star, any sun, any soul that ever existed- burst through the torture chamber. Dean, at first, only felt fear and agony. His soul felt like it was being disinfected and renewed. Then he felt peace. Peace like he hadn’t felt since he was four years old and Mary had just tucked him into bed before the fire. He felt….loved. Not in any way he had felt before. John had loved them, but he never really cared. Too guilt and revenge-driven to take the time needed to raise his two sons. Sam loved him too, but that was love for a brother, and while Dean loved Sam right back, this kind of love was something so much deeper and respected. He felt his body being pieced back together from scratch, free of scars and callouses. 

  
  


Soon -too soon, way too soon- the light was gone, and Dean was left escaping a coffin and a grave with only the faint memory of intense blue eyes looking at him through ebony hair. He was not the first man Dean ever found beautiful, but he was the only one Dean really… loved. That was it, he loved this mystery man, monster, thing. It didn’t matter, he had been saved.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Castiel’s POV]

 

Castiel knew he was going to be the one to save the Righteous Man. That much was decided before he had even gone to hell. As he watched the soul of Dean Winchester go through what everyone had to, he prepared to rescue the man on the first day. Three days on earth was about a year in hell, after all, and most people didn’t make it past the first. 

 

He was surprised when the first year was passed and no change was made. Even more when two passed without a difference. Soon ten years passed and Dean was as stubborn as ever, as Castiel watched him get ripped apart and put back together more times than he could count. 

 

Another decade passed without even the slightest sign that Dean would change his mind. Castiel was in awe. No other soul, in the history of humans, ever lasted this long with Alastair.

 

Halfway through the next decade, the angel was itching to fly down and grab Dean and protect the soul forever from ever being hurt again. He knew it would interfere with the plans of the whole of both Heaven and Hell, so he kept his wings to himself. 

 

Five hell years later and Dean cracked he said yes to Alastair. Castiel made a move to rush down and protect him from any harm when Michael called him in and chained his grace to the Host. That way Michael could get his sick little revenge of having to wait so long while Castiel sat there and watched. 

 

Another ten years after and the black-winged angel flew as fast as he could to save the soul he had come to….. He  didn’t know what to call it. Angels didn’t normally deal with emotions. In any case, he did all he could to rid the soul of any troubling scenes and cleanse it of Alastair’s touch. He also put his claim on Dean, a claim any Supernatural creature could sense and humans could see (given it was visible). Monsters would know what such a claim meant; that this soul would be under the protection of an angel and that they had better back off his bitch before the big guns came out. 

 

Castiel watched Dean crawl out of his hole in the earth. He continued to watch over the soul as the human continued his search to find his guardian angel. Castiel made himself visible when Dean was planning on summoning him. Alone, which the angel thought was a bit odd. 

 

The Righteous Man shot him with both lead and salt bullets, to which he didn’t so much as flinch, then stabbed him with the silver blade. 

 

“Are you really an angel?” Dean asked. Castiel did not respond verbally, sensing that Dean would not believe him if he did. Instead he took out his wings and let Dean probe through them. “Then I guess all of heaven is looking down on you then?”

 

“Most likely.” Castiel spoke for the first time. 

 

“So can you make it so they can’t?” Castiel waved a hand and the warehouse was suddenly covered in more than enough wards. “What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Castiel.”

 

“So, Cas, you’re the one who got me out of the literal hell hole?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay…” Dean trailed off, seemingly not knowing what to do next. Castiel looked into his soul, it required quite a bit of effort, and saw what he wanted to do, and was surprised when he wanted to do it too.

 

He finally started it for Dean, Castiel took his jaw in one hand and kissed the other man with all his grace. The Winchester practically melted, breaking the kiss when he needed air and all but sobbing about the time in hell Castiel knew about. 

  
They both went back to Dean’s motel room and the angel sent Dean to sleep, pushing back all the memories that tried to sneak through the human’s subconscious and break him more. Castiel was definitely mad at Michael, but would put his temper to good use in trying to foil his plans.


	14. Jess's New Knowledge

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

It was clear that Sam was distressed for days. Weeks. After a couple hours with him Jo called.

 

_ “Okay, what happened to Sam? Did you do something or is he finally hitting puberty? Because he wasn’t this depressed yesterday. Right now he’s in the bathroom, and he won’t tell us anything. He isn’t talking at all, in fact. Not when his professor calls on him either. The only word we’ve gotten him to say us ‘Dean’, and that took half an hour of bugging him to get out. Something has to be up.”  _ Jo started as soon as Gabriel picked up the phone.

 

“Did he tell you that Dean made a deal?”

 

_ “What? He must be an idiot.” _

  
  


“He did it to save his father, but yeah. So Luci is trying to…….I really don’t know. But he’s being showed everything that’s happening to Dean in hell, as far as I know. He only got one year, and you know how much has happened between the boys since then.”

 

_ “What the hell, I thought you get ten years.”  _ Then a bit farther away.  _ “I’ll tell you in a second. Jess.” _

 

“People do. But this was a special case of impatience on both sides. Heaven doesn’t give one grain of sand about what demons do, unless they’re going after the prophets or ones with guardian angels. Otherwise, they can go after whomever they want and get away with it. Hunters are there for a reason. The Winchesters, however, they are going to play a big part in the Apocalypse. Sammy playing Lucifer and Dean playing Michael. So heaven and hell concocted a plan to get the show on the road. They messed with heads and times and people being where and doing what until Dean had a nice little contract tied with his soul. He would never have gone for it if they gave him no time, no way. Not unless it was Sam, probably. Instead they gave him a year.”

 

_ “Why did they need Dean in hell anyway?” _

 

“The seals. Lucifer needs the seals to be broken if he’s going to escape his little cage. There are over six hundred seals, but only sixty six need to be broken.”

 

_ “That’s where 6-6-6 comes from.” _

 

“A bit misinterpreted but essentially. The first seal will always be the Righteous Man spilling blood in hell. The Righteous Man being Michael’s vessel, Dean. The next sixty four can be broken by anyone and anything. The last has to always be the boy with the demon blood, aka Sam, Lucifer’s vessel killing the first demon, therefore opening his cage.”

 

_ “So the reason for my best friend is almost completely mute now is because some douchebags were impatient?” _

 

“Pretty much, yeah. Just don’t yell at Sam. Don’t get super angry in front of Sam if you can avoid it. He’s really jumpy right now, just try to get him comfortable with you. If he starts flipping out for whatever reason, just lay him down and pray to me. You don’t even need to say it aloud, just think it and I’ll be there in an instant. I don’t even care who sees, but you might want to tell Jess what’s going on before it happens. I can, if you want. But know that she’s probably not going to believe you then flip her shit when she sees something she can’t explain.”

 

_ “Yeah, I know. Oh, Sam’s coming back, gotta go. You are going to explain all this to me in more detail when I see you next.” _

 

“Yeah, bye.”

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Jo’s POV]

 

Once she hung up, Jess was immediately on her with questions. “Honey, I’ll tell you in a little bit. Sam’s a bit out of his head, though. So can we wait until he’s not around to discuss his problems in front of him?”

 

“Yeah, of course. I’m just worried about him, you know. As long as you don’t leave me in the dark.”

 

“Got it.” Sam sat down and opened a book. They continued on with a normal conversation, without Sam’s input. Gabriel joined them soon enough and Sam relaxed enough to put his head on the angel’s shoulder. Not too long later the previously ‘slightly cloudy’ day started raining. Gabriel decided to call it and put a slight shield on Sam’s powers. The day became an on and off sprinkling from then on.

 

Jo later found out Gabriel had, invisibly, attended all of Sam’s classes with him. Made him answer his professors when called, kept him from being too depressed and was all around the backbone Sam needed. 

 

When she got home, Jess started asking questions. “So what’s up with Sam? And what was all that about Dean and hell and 666 and impatient douchebags?”

 

Jo sighed. “There’s a whole other world out there most people don’t know about. Filled with everything that goes bump in the night, sometimes the day too. These things target people, usually randomly, but some people are part of a bigger scheme. Naturally there are people to combat these things. They’re called hunters. Sam was a hunter, I still am, kinda. Dean, John, they’re entire family is made up of hunters. The things are…. There are so many different kinds that I couldn’t name them all. Gabriel couldn’t either. The most common ones are demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, skinwalkers, djinns, shapeshifters and witches. That’s just to name a few. Hunters try to protect the targeted. Usually the only way to know about a monster is for them to strike and you to follow and stop them from hurting anybody else. Hunters are usually either riddled with guilt or only see the world in black and white. The black and white ones…. They are revenge-driven. Most of us are anyway, but these ones see all monsters as something bad and something you need to kill. Some of them aren’t though. Some of them never had a choice on whether or not to become what they are. I’ve met a couple like that, and they do everything they can to both stay alive, and harm the least amount of people they can manage. Demons, though, never trust a demon. They say anything they can, they lie and cheat and steal and manipulate. Demons are doing everything they can right now to release Lucifer.” 

 

“Woah, slow down baby. So all these things are real and there’s what? A suicide squad to protect the ones that don’t know about anything?”

 

“Kinda, yeah. Every job is a suicide mission. A lot of hunters know  what they’re up against before they try and take the thing down. Some don’t care and just get themselves killed.”

 

“Okay. And demons are the lowest of the low. They do everything and anything they can to get you, unless you’re a hunter, to trust them or do what they want.”

 

“Yes. Sometimes hunters fall for it too. The demon will save their life a couple of times and say ‘I’m on your side’ and they’ll fall into their hands. And Lucifer is their king, as you may know.”

 

“So what does Sam have anything to do with this?”

 

“Lucifer is an archangel. He never got rid of that status. Angels need a vessel in order to walk down here on earth. According to the bible, during the apocalypse Michael and Lucifer battle it out in their true vessels.”

 

“And those vessels just so happen to be Sam and Dean. But who is who?”

 

“Sam is Lucifer, so I can only guess that Dean has to be Michael.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

“He can suck my dick.”

 

“Anyway, so this is what’s been going on with Sam? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I thought you would freak out more. People don’t really take it as coolly as you have. And yeah, Lucifer’s giving him nightmares, but now the dickbag is showing Sam his brother’s time in hell, namely getting tortured. Before that it was just everybody he cared about being tortured, Dean included.”

 

“So why is this affecting him more than the other dreams?”

 

“I think it’s because this is real. He can’t just call Dean to make sure he’s okay. Sam has to live with the fact that his brother is being tortured and he can’t do anything to stop it.”

 

“Okay..Okay. And where does Gabe play into this.?”

 

“Gabe is really a pagan trickster god called Loki. He and Sam have a bond that nobody can break. He’s doing his best to help Sam through it, I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“And we’re sure that he’s not manipulating Sam right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How?”

 

“A secret that is not mine to give. I can’t tell you but Gabe can if and when he both knows you know of the monster world and believes you to be trustworthy. I think he has had one of those boxes checked, though. And you cannot tell anybody of monsters.”

 

“That’s a given. Anybody who hasn’t seen the mental decrease in Sam or the monsters with their own eyes would label me as crazy.”

 

“That they will, but we can be crazy together.” and the night goes smoothly from there.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

Sam started to get better over the days. He spoke to his friends, he became pretty numb to the dreams. One, about three months along, he became a bit more secluded. Presumably because the dreams switched to Dean being the torturer. That went on for another month before Sam woke up one morning and Gabriel told him the best news he had given since he told Sam he could go to college.

  
“Dean’s out of hell.” Sam’s soul lit up like a wildfire.


	15. Gabe and Cas's Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy fluff fluff to combat all the angst going on lately.

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

“Dean’s back?”

 

“Yeah, baby. He’s topside again. We need to give him some time to get acquainted. Dean just got out of hell, he’s going to need a day or so to get his bearings. Then you can climb all over him or whatever it is you do.” Gabriel smiled warmly. It had been one of the best nights they’d had in a while, it seemed Lucifer was giving a little room for sanity. Sam hugged the archangel tight, then got ready for school.

 

He was so happy, it seemed. All day Sam’s soul was shining like it had before the apocalypse, and that was a feat in and of itself. The green aura of mischief was a sight to behold. That hadn’t been there for almost a year, and it looked like Sam was going to go out and get back at some bad people over the weekend.

  
  
  


Sam wanted to see Dean the next day, of course, and Gabriel figured why not. He had just come out of hell, might as well see his little brother again. While Sam popped over to see Dean, Gabriel went to be the thorn in a couple of bad peoples’ sides. You know, relieve some stress. Until an angel messed with his mate.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

Sam showed up right outside his brother’s motel room. There were wards in there he had never seen before. Nevertheless, he knocked on the door. A few moments later he was tackling his older brother in a bear hug, then pinned to the wall by an unknown force. 

 

“Sam!”

“Dean, this is not your brother, this is a pagan.” A deep groveling voice sounded, saying the last word like it was the worst thing in the world.

 

“Sammy is a pagan, put him down, Cas.”

 

Sam was let down, and he caught himself before he toppled to the ground. Cas…. Gabriel had said that Castiel would be the one most likely to pull Dean out of hell. “Did you get my brother out of hell?”

 

“Yes, I raised him from perdition.”

 

“And I got a handprint for a tramp stamp.” Dean says, smirk evident in his voice.

 

Castiel looked confused, but had no time to ask a question about it before Sam hugged him too. “Thank you for saving my brother.” Sam whispers in his ear.

 

“It is of no issue, Samuel”

 

The trickster smiles and pulls slightly away, “Call me Sam.”

The moment is ruined when Gabriel suddenly shows up, between Sam and Castiel, pushing Sam back and looking ready to attack the lesser angel. 

 

Castiel staggers back. “Gabriel?” At the same time as Dean asks “Loki?”

 

They look at each other, confusion marring both of their expressions, before the angel looks back to his brother. “Gabriel...we all thought you dead. You left us without a word. We mourned your loss. We all did. I did.” Castiel’s voice had been becoming louder, it escalated into yelling. “You were my brother! You were the only one I had! You protected me, then you left! You left me there, all alone. You left me and every-”

 

Neither Sam nor Dean heard the rest, Castiel was going into his true voice. It would shatter both of their eardrums and leave nothing but a ringing in their ears if they were to stay. Sam could still feel how Gabriel was crying. Crying for the little brother he left. Sam could feel the self hatred and the old memories of countless shouting matches that weren’t his own. 

 

“Why did you take us away? I wanted to see what you’d been lying about with Loki.” He made for the door, Sam sent a little thought to Gabriel telling him where they were and some love over the bond, then stopped Dean in his tracks. “Sam, let me go.”

 

“If you walk out that door there will be nothing but empty space and you will fall until you end up above us and fall through the roof.” Dean steps away from the door, then. He groans and goes to the kitchen, acquainting himself with it and pulling out the necessary ingredients for his specialty hamburgers.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

He hated this. Hated the reminders of what he did, what was happening to make him do it. Gabriel got the prayer from Sam, felt the love through the bond, but focused on what was happening. Of course he remembered Castiel, he remembered the little angel that sat in the middle of a ring, being beaten half to death. He remembered the only one so not serious he actually  _ did _ things. 

 

_ ~~Flashback~~ _

 

_ Little Castiel, new grace and even newer wings, was curled into a ball. He sat in the middle of his brothers and sisters, who were taking every blow and every kick they could get in. Gabriel saw this, and rushed there to handle it. _

 

_ “What is the meaning of this?” He asked, authority clear in his voice. _

 

_ Amenadiel stepped forward, slightly cowering, but confident in his words. “Castiel needs to learn to fight. And his wings are black, what kind of angel has black wings?” _

 

_ “Any angel can have black wings, it is simply a color. We look to grace for corruption, not to wings. Now, go speak to Michael, all of you, about what your punishment should be. I’m going to take care of Castiel.” He picked his smallest brother up, taking him to the tree he stayed at, at times. _

 

_ It seemed they attacked his grace too. With it being so young, it didn’t yet know how to either defend or heal itself. “Oh, Cassie. Why would they do this to you?” _

 

_ “I need to learn to fight...I’m supposed to be a soldier. What kind of soldier can’t even defend itself?” Castiel’s surprisingly deep voice asked in Gabriel’s arms. _

 

_ “A soldier without training. This is how the story goes; an angel is created, their grace grows until they are no longer a fledgling, then they learn to fight. I don’t know why these things happen, it doesn’t speed up the process.” As Gabriel spoke, he was healing Castiel. When it came down to his grace, they had a choice. “Do you want me to heal your grace or let it heal on its own? If I do it, it’ll leave a bit of a scar, if you wait for it to heal, it might hurt a bit.” _

 

_ “It hurts a lot right now…..can, can you… um-” _

 

_ “No problem, kiddo. If this ever happens again, either run to me or pray for me. But if I hear that you’re lying, you’ll be in bigger trouble.” Gabriel kissed Castiel on the forehead. Humans didn’t exist yet, but an angel could choose how they look, and Castiel had coincidentally chosen what looked like a child version of his future vessel. So, Gabriel kissed the tuft of black hair and hung around him a bit.  _

 

_ They hung around for a bit after that, just sometimes, here and there, until Gabriel left heaven. Castiel was left to his bullies, who came back with a vengeance. He was left to become just another leaf in the pile...maybe one with a little more emotion than most. _

 

_ ~~End Of Flashback~~ _

 

“My...my vessel is leaking and my knees feel weak. Gabriel, what is happening? You’re doing it too.”

 

“It’s called crying, Cassie. We’re sad about the past, you should know what it is, we were doing it before vessels were a thing.”

 

“Don’t call me that, you left me.”

 

“I know….But I was never leaving you, I was leaving Michael and Raphael and Lucifer. They were fighting, all the time. We all kept you guys out of it, it was the one thing we could all agree on. I never should’ve left, but I couldn’t take it anymore. I love them all, don’t get me wrong. I love Mikey and Raph and Luci, even after the fall. But I couldn’t stand it, my brothers we tearing each other apart. Then Lucifer went to the cage and I left. I would’ve taken you with me, but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I’m sorry, I really am, although if I hadn’t left, I wouldn’t have become Loki, or met Sam or Dean. Or beat the crap out of their dad.”

 

“You too?” 

 

“Yeah. So, I’ve apologized, do you accept? Can we work to being brothers again?”

 

“Yes, Gabriel. And we still are brothers, nothing can change that.” 

  
“Sentimental bastard.” Castiel smirks and they go back to Gabriel’s place just in time for burgers.


	16. Castiel's Emotions

[Sam’s POV]

 

The angels arrive back when the hamburgers are almost done. Gabriel sits down next to Sam, who leans over to lay his head on the archangel, and Castiel walks over to see what Dean is doing. 

 

“So, what were you two talking about, brothers and all that?” Dean asked, not beating around the bush.

 

“Well, Deano, you might be surprised to hear this but I am an angel.”

 

“You’re kidding me. You, of all people- you torture and kill people on a regular basis.”

 

“Psychologically, and I don’t kill all of them. And it’s only the people that really deserve it, if they did nothing, they get nothing. If they blackmail young people into sex then the exact same thing happens to them….ending in their demise. It’s all justified.”

 

Sam lifted his head a fraction. “Don’t forget that I do it too. And do you really think I would kill someone, or let him kill someone, if I didn’t think less people would be hurt by them?”

 

“Wait….you knew about him?” Dean looked so utterly lost right now.

 

“Of course he did. I tried to keep it a secret, at least for a little while, but he and his big brain figured it out….kinda. He would’ve figured it out when we bonded anyway. Pagans don’t like being lied to, they would never bond without insurance about who they were bonding to.”

 

“Okay….So I’m guessing you are Gabriel then? Cas called you that earlier, and it didn’t seem to be wrong.”

 

“Yeah, Gabriel the archangel, at your service. And angels aren’t like you want them to be. They aren’t perfect little miracle workers like you hear about. Angels will lie and cheat and harm to get their way. You got lucky, Cassie here never was like that. If you have his word to not manipulate you, he won’t. Unless he is taken upstairs for some ‘reeducation’,” Both angels shuddered that the thought. “Then you should be safe from any and all betrayal.”

 

“Brother, I need to fulfill my heavenly duties. I cannot stay on this plain for long. My mission was to rescue the righteous man and report back.”

 

“But they’ve had you watch him this entire time, right. You were there, watching for the blood to spill. I took a long time, I assume, given how long he’s been out.”

 

Dean leaned in to talk to Sam and whispered, “Are they talking about me like I’m not here?”

 

Sam whispered back, “Yeah. Gabe does that with Kali a lot. I thought it was a god thing, apparently not.”

 

“I was down there for ten years after the ‘blood was spilled’. Why was I not pulled out before?”

 

All eyes went to Castiel, but he was focussed on Dean. “I am sorry, Dean. I am so sorry.”

 

“Cas, what happened? Man, you’re scaring me.”

 

“I...I tried to pull you out. I wanted to before you cracked. I was watching that entire time, and was ordered to pull you out once the seal was broken. I never thought to ask why, I was trained not to. Once you had done what they wanted, I tried to fly down. They….they chained me to the host. First just my grace, then I tried to do it in the physical form and they locked my wings. Michael wanted revenge. He was upset about how long it took and wanted you to suffer for longer. He kept you down there for another decade, then let me go down and rebuild your body. I did my best to mend your soul, Dean, but there will always be memories and nightmares that crop up.”

 

“Cas, don’t beat yourself up. It sounds whatever happened hurt. It was not your fault.” Dean crossed the room to Castiel, wrapping his arms around the angel’s body. 

 

It seemed like an intimate moment. Like the ones he and Gabriel had after a nightmare, where nothing and noone could breach the encompassing silence they had fallen victim to. Sam wondered about what kind of relationship they had. It seemed far more romantic than they, or at least Dean, meant to lead on. He had never seen his older brother date, or even leer at, any man. But then, Sam hadn’t either before he met Gabriel. 

 

John had never really spoken about the LGBT world in general. He wouldn’t criticize anybody, but it seemed like he never even exercised the idea of his sons ending up with men. Well, angels that could change their vessels into a different gender if needed, but they were both, at least Gabriel was, seen as a man. Gabriel once told Sam that he preferred being in a male vessel, back when he was first explaining it to the former hunter. 

 

The moment was over when Gabriel went completely still.

 

“Gabe? What is it, what’s wrong?”

 

“Jo. She is being attacked by a bunch of demons. We need to get down there  _ now _ .” He said their location and disappeared.

  
Sam teleported down into a room with at least thirty or so demons. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean and Castiel appear to his right, Dean with a strange looking knife at the ready and Cas with an angel blade. Gabriel was to his other side, holding his own blade. They formed a sort of half-circle around Jess, who was unconscious on the floor. Jo was to Gabriel’s left, holy water and bible in her hands. A few moments passed, then they attacked.


	17. I Don't Have A Title For This One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long, but I haven't been writing as much as I want to.

[Dean’s POV]

 

The next twenty minutes passed with a flurry of blades, grace and green trickster magic. Things happened faster than a human could normally see and Dean himself was surprised he kept up with it. The demons, as many as there were, only landed a few hits on him. He had been flying around the room in whichever direction that specific demon wished him to go, but it was only in the last twenty demons that he really got hurt. He flew into what felt like a bookshelf and everything when sideways and blurry. As the nearest monstrosity neared him, there was a shout. Dean’s heart was beating in his own ears, all he heard was a faint whisper of his own name before his vision blacked out and he felt more than saw the bright light and heat of what he would come to know as angel grace.

 

Seconds passed. Maybe minutes, maybe days, maybe years. Though when Dean opened his eyes, everything was as it had been, without the demons clawing through the walls to get to them. Castiel was hovering above him, too, and he felt the same warm light from before flow through his veins and clear the fog from his head. The older Winchester wanted to bask in it, the light that made him feel like he was drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter’s night. It was more gentle than the burst from earlier, meant to build instead of destroy. 

 

Once again Dean’s world went black.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Sam’s POV]

 

They were fighting, the five of them. Dean was bouncing about the room like a piñata, at some point Jo had been struck in the arm and leg so she was behind them reciting bible verses, anchored in a devil’s trap, Castiel was smiting any demon that got too close and stabbing the rest, Gabriel was mostly relying on pagan magic (his identity still wasn’t something to shout to the heavens….literally) and his weapon of choice, and Sam was playing tricks like he’d been doing for the almost two years he’d been living with Gabriel. He’d made the floor filled with holy water at one point, but keeping it filled had been a damper on his power so he’d let it drain out. 

 

Soon, Dean flew against a bookshelf in the back of the room. Sam could tell he’d hit just the right way to cause a concussion. Dean was down, but Castiel looked like he wouldn’t stand for that, especially with there only being about twenty demons left. Dean wouldn’t die after this much fighting. Castiel shouted for everybody to close their eyes. Sam ran to Jo and Jess and covered their eyes while hiding his own in his arm. 

 

A light filled the room. One that promised malice and chaos wherever its attention was focussed. Once the light left, Castiel went over to Dean and held him close. Dean went limp soon, breathing even and eyes closed. He was sleeping, good.

 

Sam looked over to Gabriel, who was standing over Jess, healing her injuries and waking her up. Sam mended Jo’s arm and leg. He would’ve done more but the hunter insisted they check on Jessica, she only had scrapes and bruises, so he  turned and focussed on his other best friend.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Castiel’s POV]

 

He didn’t like that Dean was getting thrown across the room, but at least he was still fighting and staying on his toes, so to speak. Castiel was powerless to stop it when a demon flung him into a bookshelf. By then the angel had had enough of watching his beloved smashed into walls, when Dean crumpled to the floor, Cas lost it.

 

He had barely yelled for everybody to cover their eyes, seeing as Dean didn’t do that, Castiel did it for him, moving the knocked over table in front of him. The seraph let out a burst of grace, smiting every demon left in the room, then ran to his hunter. He healed the Winchester of his concussion and held him close. While Samuel and Gabriel were tending to the other humans, Castiel put Dean to sleep and held onto him. He felt...something. Something he couldn’t name, something that made him want -need- to hold Dean. Hold him as close as he could.

 

Once Cas finally looked up, he found the two women they’d been called to help were hugging each other, and the same happening between Sam and Gabriel. It seemed this odd feeling was common, something affecting everybody similarly. Nobody spoke for five minutes, then Gabriel and Sam stood.

 

“Well, it’s about 7 o’clock, why don’t we go back and get some dinner? I’m cooking.”

 

Jess and Jo stood as well, hand in hand. Castiel just lifted the older Winchester in a position Sam referred to as ‘bridal style’. He explained Dean’s head injury and about him putting the hunter to sleep when they all gave him odd looks.

 

They flew back to Gabriel’s house, even Sam; being too drained to do it himself. The archangel made an array of sandwiches for dinner, setting them on the counter for people to grab as needed.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Castiel inquired during the meal, “what role do you women play in Samuel’s life?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Well, ladies, that’s little bro’s way of asking for an introduction.”

 

Jo swallowed down her bite. “My name is Joanna Harville and this is Jessica Moore. I grew up around hunters, my mother forbidding me to ever be one, until I left for Stanford, where I met Jess.”

 

Jess picked up where Jo had left off. “I had an ordinary apple-pie life and went to Stanford on my college fund, where I met Jo and then Sam and eventually I learned about monsters and shit. I also found out that there were a number of weapons in our apartment.”

 

“Sammy, I have no idea why you would go for Gabe when you have two beauties right in front of you.” Dean said, not out of his flirting ways and nodding obviously towards Jessica.

 

Jo, who had been at the counter behind him getting more food, turned around and twisted his arm behind his back. “ Because she has me, Jackass.” She let him go and went back to her previous mission. 

 

“Oh, Sam, did she tell you yet?”

 

“Tell me what?” Instead of answering, Jess held out her hand much like a queen waiting for it to be kissed. Sam saw what it held and turned to Jo, mouth gaping wide. “You proposed?”

 

“Why not?” Jo asked with a smug, yet endearing, smile. “It’s legal, isn’t it?”

  
Sam stood up quickly and wrapped Jo in a bear hug, kissing the top of her head, then gave Jess the same treatment. “I am so happy for you two.” He mumbled into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise the next one will be out soon. I hope so, but I really don't know. I apologize for the kind of fast pace of this chapter, but I wanted to get one out to you.


	18. Sam's Sleeping Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you guys still read this crap? I am so, so sorry

[Gabriel’s POV]

 

The next few days were very uneventful. They consisted of the three couples spending much more time cuddling than normal (especially Dean and Cas) and Gabriel explaining that Castiel had felt relief the day of the fight. Nothing else was going on, just a few days for them to sit and relax. For nothing to worry them….Or so the archangel thought.

 

Nobody else could tell, Gabriel had soundproofed his room long ago, but the nightmares hadn’t relented the slightest bit. In fact, they seemed to be worse now that Lucifer had been given time to plan and work out all of his frustration into new torture sessions. Jo and Jess could tell, they had seen Sam when Dean’s Torture Dreams had just started. Dean however, Dean thought it was a normal thing...by now it was, kinda, but the older Winchester thought it was just Sam not getting to sleep on time. Life for hunters meant they had to work on three hours of sleep sometimes, so for Dean it was a normal thing. 

 

At least that was what it seemed he was chalking it up to be that, until he walked in on a conversation. Well, kinda walked in, he was around the corner and invisible, but he still heard it. 

 

“Sam.” That was Dean. “Sam, you need to sleep. I know that you aren’t getting enough of it, if any at all.”

 

“Dean, I don’t want to have this conversation, I’m fine.”

 

Dean scoffed. “Right ‘fine’. With Winchester’s, ‘fine’ is a call for help. When we’re ‘fine’ it means something is really wrong. Sammy, I know when you’re not sleeping.”

 

“What happen to your ‘no chick-flick moments’ rule? I’m sure this would count as one.”

 

“It’s not, this is me trying to make you get some sleep. You’re jittery, probably living off of coffee, a truckful of concealer couldn’t hide those bags under your eyes. Pretty soon, like in the next week, your body temperature will lower and it will only get worse from there. Please, just close your eyes for a moment and turn off your brain.”

 

“I can’t.” Sam said in a small voice, almost whispering. “I can’t sleep. Every time I close my eyes, Lucifer is there with somebody I love and giving them hell. Sometimes he’s fucking torturing me. Every single night, every time I close my eyes, every time I blink he is there. So no, I won’t sleep. I won’t succumb myself to torture just because I’m a little tired.”

 

“How long has it been since you slept for more than an hour?” Dean asked, using a voice much like a worried father, one that demands an answer but is so utterly concerned. Sam crumpled a little, like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Uh….Two weeks?”

 

Gabriel thought Dean would flip out, and was completely ready to stop him if he even tried to throw a punch at his younger brother. But he instead did something Gabriel never thought he would, he felt like he was intruding a bit as Dean’s face softened into one that resembled a caring mother. The archangel wanted to beat John up all over again for making Dean grow up so quickly. This wasn’t the first time Dean had had to be both mother and father, and to both of them, that much was obvious. Dean put his own needs, wants and fears aside to give Sam all he could. It was made clear in the way Dean handled Sam after the trickster’s omission.

 

“Okay, let’s just sit down and watch some tv.” 

 

Dean then proceeded to drag the two of them to the (surprisingly empty) living room and sat them both on the couch. In no time at all Sam is asleep, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder as Tom and Jerry play in the background. When Gabriel walked in a moment later, Dean turned to glare at him, daring him to make a comment, but the archangel just smiled and placed a blanket on his mate’s sleeping body. Together, Gabriel and Dean gently moved Sam so he was laying longways on the couch with his head in his brother’s lap and his feet in his angel’s.

 

Sam slept for longer than he had for the past….two weeks actually. Gabriel usually slept when the younger Winchester had turned in for the night, so he wasn’t aware of the trickster’s lack of sleep. The archangel had thought the amount of nightmares were going down, but he must’ve only been sleeping for an hour before he was woken up. And if they were so bad Sam needed to be woken within an hour…..Gabriel didn’t even want to imagine what was going on in his psyche. 

 

True to form, Sam started tossing and turning after only an hour and a half of sleep, and it would’ve gone on longer if he hadn’t rolled off the couch and woke himself up. Gabriel gathered Sam into his arms, like he had any other time. He tried to pick the younger Winchester up to take him to their room to save him the embarrassment, but he just held on tight, whimpering when they did. 

 

Dean sat there, not knowing what to do, but finally sighed and left for the kitchen. Gabriel wondered what he was doing, but didn’t have to for long when the older sibling came back into the room with a steaming cup of what looked like hot chocolate. 

  
“Sammy? I got you some hot cocoa. Better drink it now before I do.” It took a little bit (twenty seconds), but Sam looked up and took the drink from his brother, drinking some of it and finally relaxing into his mate’s arms. Through the bond, Sam accidentally sent Gabriel some memories, though not of his nightmare, like they usually were, but of memories from when he was a kid. He was no more than eleven, having had a nightmare about a potential monster or hunting trip gone bad, but Dean was there giving him a cup of hot cocoa (when they had the supplies) and holding him in the one place he had ever felt truly safe, his big brother’s arms.


	19. Dean & Gabriel's Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for such a late post. I am currently working on a mini bang/big bang challenge and I have been spending all my time on that.

[Dean’s POV]

 

Sam wasn’t doing well, he knew it -had for a while, but he hadn’t thought it was this bad. Sam has had nightmares his entire life, it came with being a hunter. When he had first learned about monsters, he was afraid of what could be out there, and John hadn’t helped with that. After their first hunt, Sam never wanted to hunt again. The feeling was obviously not short-lived, but never achieved.

 

When his baby brother told him what exactly he was seeing in that big brain of his, it broke his heart. When he had been able to convince Sam to try and get some rest, he was horrified to see what he went through every night. He could see, as much as it saddened him, why Sam would rather have insomnia than try sleeping at night, given what happened. 

 

When Sam was little, Dean would try and make sure they always had hot chocolate mix, usually the cheap stuff from the local dollar store. Even when they didn’t have hot chocolate, Sam had always been cold when he woke up from this kind of fit. He wouldn’t have a fever, his body temperature would be normal, but he would shivering as if he were in Antarctica. He always did was he was doing right now, cuddling up to his brother, and now his angel as well, and told them about what had happened. 

 

As much as the brothers liked to repress things, if one of them had a nightmare the other usually knew what it was about within the hour. The ‘no chick-flick moment’ rule excluded these times. This was something they couldn’t get passed until they told someone. It wasn’t about feelings and emotions, it was about comfort and knowing someone always had your back. 

 

They might tease each other once in a while about the silly things, but Lucifer was never something Sam would be made fun of for. Lucifer only got spoken about in these moments, when not saying it would cause psychological damage, and Dean was ever grateful to have this kind of trust with his brother. The kind of trust John had broken and would never get back. 

 

They sat there for a while before Sam finally stood, tears stained in trails down his cheeks, and walked to the bathroom, starting the water for a shower, leaving him alone with Gabriel.

 

“Does that happen every night?”

 

Gabriel looks towards the bathroom door as if he can see through it, staring after Sam with a worried expression. “Almost. My brother isn’t merciful, especially with what he probably thinks of as ‘getting his vessel ready’. He wants to break Sam in every way he can from where he is now. You and Sam are the vessels of the apocalypse, if you didn’t know. Old Mikey is supposed to be riding you around while my less favored brother should be walking around in your brother.” Dean opened his mouth to comment, but he was cut off. “I don’t like it, but I can’t change it. It all has to do with bloodlines and prophecy, written in a book older than humans, and not the bible. That was made by humans, as much as you guys like to give us credit for it. No, this book, this was a sort of guidelines for angels. A kind of failsafe for when things really went to shit. 

 

“Michael and Lucifer know this, they should, at least. But dad left and I think they are using the apocalypse as a way to bring him back home. Look, I’m glad you were, but you two weren’t supposed to be born for centuries. When monster were overloading Earth’s populations. When you had to be a hunter to survive. When hunters were really just defenders. But they made it so the apocalypse will kill billions of humans, not under two hundred. This was supposed to happen when humanity didn’t have a chance anymore, when the only humans were paranoid, bloodthirsty, monsters themselves. Dad never would’ve wanted his greatest creation to be wiped out entirely when there is so much you guys could still do!”

 

“So would the apocalypse ever happen for certain, if things would’ve played out like it should’ve?”

 

“Yes and no. You two would’ve been born, you can’t really stop a bloodline, just speed it up. But it humanity isn’t completely doomed. That was only if monsters and shit really overpopulated. It was a way to preserve the Earth when things got too off track to be corrected.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to say more, but a small yelp from the bathroom caught both of their attention and both of them were standing before it was even over. Sam soon was running out of the bathroom and towards them, towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping. Castiel soon appeared next to Dean, looking at the ground sheepishly. 

  
  


“Apologies, Samuel. I thought it was Dean in there.” The seraph said, which made Dean blush the shade of a ripe tomato.

 

A new voice came from behind the group. “And you guys brag about your flying, while complaining about the precision of our teleportation.” 

 

Sam was clothed and hugging her before he could blink. “Kali, I didn’t know you were coming.” The younger brother said as soon as he let the goddess go. 

 

“Well, it has been a while and I had no prior activities. Are you doing well, Sam?”

 

Sam looked down, like he was ashamed of his nightmares. “I could be better.”

 

Noticing his discomfort, she reached up to brush his cheek. “Here, why don’t you tell me in the bedroom?” 

 

Sam nodded and let her pull him along. Kali made eye contact with Gabriel while passing by, communicating something silently. Sam might’ve caught on, or he got his own message, because he smiled a small, sweet smile. Trying to keep it to himself even though everyone could see it. 

  
The three left in the living room moved to the kitchen and started on dinner, though only two people in the house really needed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Again, sorry for the late chapter, you can rage at me all you want. Any comments at all are welcome.


	20. Kali's Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda switched POV throughout the story, but I liked it and didn't want to change it. I would love to hear your thoughts on the new format so please tell me which one you guys like better in the comments. I'll be doing it based on popular vote so if there is only one there I'll do that one. If it's an even number I'll do kind of a mix of the two or I'll rotate until it's a decided preference. By the time the next chapter is up it will probably be over unless I tell you in the notes of that one. Please help me out here and thank you for reading.

Sam and Kali made their way into the master bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed, facing one another. Sam never wanted to talk about the night terrors, even though it helped with dealing with them. But he still saw it as showing weakness, and not showing weakness was one of the things John had ingrained into his head growing up, no matter how hard he tried to change that.

 

Sam spilled his guts to the motherly figure beside him. He told her about Dean going to hell, though she already knew about that, and he told her about how Lucifer had tortured him with visions of Dean being tortured. He was tortured, not even by Lucifer anymore, just by the knowledge of it all being real, his own subconscious conjured up pictures and sights never to be seen by anyone by him. That is, unless you read his mind. 

 

Kali had not understood what he had been trying to say, she asked him to explain it. He froze up about three minutes into retelling the story each time, and it took another four minutes for Kali to coax Sam out of it. After the former hunter froze up three times, the goddess made the suggestion of just looking at it, and Sam immediately agreed. 

 

Sam had lived through it the first time on his own, but being thrown back into the horrifying dream was worse. The only thing that made it the slightest bit bearable was Kali being there as well. Being there to hold him as he crumbled down to the floor his brain had provided, holding him on an unreal plane of existence as he watched Dean be cut open and splayed for the world to see, as his brother’s screams filled Sam’s ears until it would be all he heard for hours, days on end. 

 

He held onto the smaller body like one would a stuffed animal when they were young. Not letting it go unless it was literally ripped out of their hands. Kali was strong, a goddess in every sense of the word. She may be known for destroying and embodying the darkness of another goddess, but she protected those she loved. 

 

Sam had known a lot of information about pagans before he became one himself, and he read up on Kali, fascinated by her origin story. In the hindu culture, Kali had originally been the darker side of the goddess Durga. In a battle against demons, Durga was so angry she morphed into two beings, her different light and dark sides.

 

Kali, being the dark side, had killed the demons and wore their heads as a necklace, signifying the victory, like a trophy. But she liked killing too much, and went on a rampage, killing anybody she came across. The other gods and goddesses had to pull stop her, but she only stopped when Shiva arrived, as was her nature, being his consort.

 

He had read all of that in various books and on websites, but Kali had told him the real story. 

 

She might’ve been the darker side of Durga, but she was the side who protected, not slaughtered. People do dangerous and vile things to and for those they love, and Durga had loved Shiva. Kali had not, she was just the rage that came when Shiva was in danger. It did not mean she was incapable of loving, as was proved when it came to Sam and Durga, whom she loved like son and sister, but it meant she reacted more violently when those she did love were in danger. 

 

It had taken her years, decades, to calm the urge to eviscerate those who brought harm to her loved ones, but Durga had helped her to become more rational with those she sought to destroy. 

 

Like with John Winchester, Kali had explained. She had only not killed him because even though Sam was exceedingly mad at his father, it would only hurt him to kill the hunter. Kali would gladly rip every bone and tendon from Lucifer’s vessel and shred his grace to pieces, but he was both unreachable and stronger than her.

  
So they were sitting in Sam’s mindscape watching Dean being ripped apart and thrown haphazardly back together. Until the dream was over and they were pulled back to reality. Kali had a look of sadness as Sam held her, even out of the night terror. She had seen how broken he was, how much he needed a strong front to hide behind until this was over. His soul couldn’t take much more. It was crying out for someone to save it, like one of the victims Sam used to save. 


	21. Castiel's Ideas

[Castiel’s POV]

 

Dean told him his worries about his younger brother. Castiel wasn’t an idiot, despite how ignorant he was about human emotions and customs, he could tell Dean was really upset about where his brother was, mentally speaking, and he could tell Sam was not sleeping as much as he should be, despite his pagan side keeping his sustained, it only did so much. 

 

The angel was lying with Dean in bed, after a stressful day, between Sam’s bad dreams and Dean’s ranting about it later, it had been a fairly long day. Though there was something Castiel was confused about. 

 

Something called a grace-bond was very rare. While the few who did succeed in it were both angels, it had been known for grace-soul bonds to exist. Angel/human pairs who would fall in love and eventually bond. 

 

Those were the rarest. Humans usually saw an angel and immediately thought all of their problems would be solved. They were the same type of person to cheat or try and make their partner jealous. 

 

Angels knew what these things meant, they meant you love each other so wholly and unconditionally that, as cheesy as it sounded, the love you held would be able to act like a sort of glue or weld for the soul and grace. The binding would only work if both parties were faithful up to and during their relationship and intended to keep it that way, and they had full and complete agreement about the bond.

 

If either of those failed to be complied with, the bond would never take place. A bond like this was his father’s greatest creation, besides humanity, in Castiel’s opinion. It was almost sentient, in a regard.

 

A bond like this could tell if one or both of those were not completed as they were supposed to, and would retaliate in any way it saw fit. Some couples had tried to complete the bond and the angel part ended up having half of their grace ripped out because she had forced her counterpart, the human recieved a slight shock and a kind of defence mechanism….another story for another time. 

 

Angels rarely bonded with each other because they hadn’t ever known what love felt like, other than the love for their father, and didn’t want to risk themselves. Few angels ever even thought of doing this, because of the very same reason. 

 

When two beings became one through the bond, it was made known to every angel in heaven and every supernatural being they came across would know. It was something the couple would be proud of, and the creature they would come across would run if they were smart and fight if they had a death wish. 

 

In a grace-soul bond, the angel would go on their instincts. If something was a threat to their bonded and the human couldn’t stop it, the angel would not stop until their bonded was protected. They might even get possessive in the days after such an event.

 

But why was Castiel thinking about this? 

 

Ah, wasn’t that the question. One moment he was comforting, or attempting to comfort, an upset Dean Winchester worried about the mental state of his brother, the next he was thinking about maybe having this future with the only human he’d ever loved. He’d wanted to bond with Dean just to get him out of hell, but couldn’t have done it then because his beloved hadn’t even known of his existence, nevermind loved him. 

 

Castiel was going to ask Dean about the bond soon. He was, he really was going to. Dean would never have a nightmare about hell again, nothing was more powerful than an angry angel, except maybe an angry archangel. An angel protecting their bonded could even override the bond of vessels, Dean wouldn’t be able to be Michael’s vessel anymore, the only person able to possess him would be Castiel, and he would only ever do that if it was 100% necessary to keep one, and therefore both, of them alive.

 

An idea came to the angel, and he excused himself from Dean’s grip and rushed off to meet his brother.

  
  
  


“Do you think it will work?”

 

“It just might, and there is nothing bad to come out of it, as long as both of you love each other unconditionally and will be faithful. There is no downside.”

 

“Cassie, what about if those requirements aren’t met? The last thing I want is for Sammy to be punished because he might not love me as much as I do him. It isn’t fair to him.”

 

“Yes, it is. It is utterly fair. His soul calms in your presence. It panics when you might be hurt, even if you aren’t. It shines so absolutely bright when you two are just in bed that it can get hard to look at. When you are together, Sam’s soul is its most beautiful. Trust me, brother. Trust me like you would in battle, this is most likely the only way Lucifer will ever stop Sam’s psychological torment. I care for him too, and it saddens me to see him this way, especially during the dream.”

 

“I….I’ll think about it. I’ll have to bring it up with Sam, and he will have to wholeheartedly agree or I will refuse to bond. But it probably won’t happen in the next week. Sam likes to think things through, and he won’t choose the lesser of two evils if the lesser lasts forever. Cas, I’ll need time. Just, please, don’t bring it up with Sam.”

 

“You have my word, brother.”

 

“Thank you for that, and thanks for the idea. If it happens and works, you will be my favorite angel in all of heaven.”

 

Castiel started walking back to his and Dean’s room as he called out, “I already am!”

 

On his way, he poked his head in to check on Sam and Kali. She was there, sitting cross-legged on the bed, with Sam’s head in her lap, sleeping the day away. He knew what their relationship, and would have expected to see the same exact thing if Dean thought it would help. It was clearly protective, helpful and a bit possessive. Motherly. 

  
Castiel closed the door and made his way back to his beloved.


	22. The Last 'Official' Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual and is the last ‘official’ chapter. For those of you that didn’t want to read smut I’ll soon have a recap of what went on so you get an ending too. That one will be really short though.

[Gabriel’s POV]

  


Gabriel thought about it, he thought about it long and hard before he propositioned the idea to Sam. He told him of the requirements, and what would happen if those weren’t met. The archangel had led Sam into their room once the house was empty, when Jess and Jo had wanted to go back to their flat and make it home again, instead of using Gabriel’s.

  


As they sat on the bed, Gabriel spoke. “There might be a way to rid of the nightmares.” Gabriel said, and shushed Sam when hope filled his eyes. “Before you automatically say yes, I want you to think about it, for as long as you need to. It would require us to bond, again. But this time it would be to Gabriel instead of Loki. It would be grace to soul, the closest bond in the universe, which only a few have ever had the privilege of sharing. It requires complete love and devotion, or else it punishes the offender as if it has a mind of its own. And before you ask, I do want to do this, but you have to be 100% sure you do. If the bond feels like you aren’t ready, it might give you a little smack in the face, but it can lead to death if it feels offended enough. Please, just think about it. Take as much time as you need, I’ll always love you and accept any decision you make.”

  


Sam sat there, awestruck. “You forget, angel.” The trickster smiles at the nickname. “It’s my brother who marches into vamp nests with half-baked plans. I’ll...I’ll think about it, and let you know as soon as I can.”

  


“Of course, Samshine. Of course.”

  


~~~~~

  


It takes two weeks of Sam waking up crying and spending his free time thinking before he surprised Gabriel by pulling him into their room with a devilish grin. 

  


Sam bent down to whisper in the archangel’s ear. “I’m ready, bond with me, angel.”

  


Gabriel took one look at his face, a bit of fear and a lot of trust, plus a need to be close which would only be solved by the bond, for Gabriel to get them horizontal. It was amazing.

  


It always felt like a new experience every time they made love, or fucked, or had a roll in the hay, whatever you want to call it. It was always the best sex Gabriel had ever had and this time was no different, but he wanted it to be a night to remember, so he went slow, slower than usual.

  


Gabriel took his time working a lubed finger into Sam’s ass. He stretched out the tight heat around it and looked for the spot that always had Sam whimpering and arching off the bed. Another finger soon nudged its way next to the other, giving Sam a slight burn Gabriel knew he loved. So what if he used a bit of his powers to make Sam practically a virgin again? It was all worth it when Sam came before he was even nudging the third one in.

  


Gabriel didn’t stop though, and was almost proud when Sam was hard again in minutes. He was pushing on his lover’s prostate with every thrust of the three fingers until Sam intervened. 

  


“Gabe, oh Gabe. Not….Not enough. I want you to fill me up with that big cock of yours. Want to be split open from the inside out on your dick.”

  


Well, how could Gabriel say no to that? As slowly as he could stand, the angel slid his fingers out and lined himself up, before slamming into the former hunter as fast as he could, making Sam moan and whimper like a paid whore. 

  


He continued to ram into his mate, until the other man was coming a second time and almost squeezing Gabriel’s orgasm out of him. Instead of drawing out and collapsing next to Sam like he usually did, Gabriel bent down to make another of their shared fantasies come true. 

  


As he came to Sam’s leaking hole, he flipped Sam over, not an easy feat even when you’re an archangel, and licked it clean. Gabriel pulled the cheeks apart and cleansed his lover of the shorter man’s cum. Sam, not expecting it at all, arched and flailed even as he came a third time. 

  


At the same moment, their minds pulled into perfect sync and the bond snapped into place, something they could both feel and cherish.

  


That was when Gabriel finally laid down next to Sam, his bonded, his mate, his everything. That night and every night after that, Gabriel protected his dreams, until Lucifer gave up. The cage was never opened and the apocalypse never began. 

  


Dean and Castiel bonded, too. The four of them lived on until a hunt went bad, but they were still together and happier than ever in Dean and Sam’s shared heaven.

  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut, how did I do? I would really love to know if I should ever do that again. Thank you so much to everyone who read it thus far and I love all of you!!!


	23. Quick Recap

Pretty much what happened in the last chapter was Gabe talked to Sam about Cas’s idea, then after Sam thought about it they bonded, which included sex. After that is just a quick flash forward to a future about Cas and Dean bonding and them hunting for years to come until a hunt goes really wrong and kills Dean and Sam, the angels being dragged to their afterlife, and they live happily ever after in the Winchester’s shared heaven. *bows*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading to this point, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what I could do better, what you liked, what you didn't. Sorry for the smutty ending and the really quick recap here, but take it or leave it.


End file.
